Secrets are a Terrible Burden
by JourneyKat
Summary: Terra has always had dreams about a strange man with white hair. These dreams are one of her most closely guarded secrets... among others that she inherited from her anscestor. She soon learns that she was born to play a big part in the goddess's plan! Right as she learns this, a certain Demon Lord with white hair kidnaps her! OCs EVERYWHERE! GhirahimxOc.
1. Prologue

_ I opened my eyes drowsily. It seemed to be about early morning. I shivered._

_ Why is my room so cold? _

_Wait. Something wasn't right. I sat up slowly. I wasn't in my room, I was in a field. Thick twirling mist surrounded me and limited my visibility to about five feet in front of me. The large dew drops on the grass were probably because of the mist also._

_ I must have fallen asleep on the surface. How weird._

_ I stood up and stretched. I heard movement to my left and jumped, startled. I was frightened to see nothing but a pair of dark brown eyes staring at me. It stepped toward me and its true form materialized out of the mist._

_ A tall, thin man in a white jumpsuit stepped toward me. His pale skin and white hair made him nearly invisible in the mist. Part of his white hair was long and covered one eye. A large blue diamond earring hung from his left ear. I shuddered with delight and I wondered why. _

_"What brings you down here, child?" He asked quietly. _

_I opened my mouth to speak and realized I didn't know this man, even though it felt like I did somehow. _

_"Who are you?" I whispered. _

_He paused and looked hurt. _

_"Well, I guess I'm easier to forget than I thought." He huffed irritably, "I thought that you of all people would remember me."_

_ I squinted at him hard, trying to remember who he was. His irritated expression slowly turned into rage. A black rapier materialized in his hand and sprinted toward me with an angry yell. His blade cut deeply into my side and my eyes flashed open._

Every part of my body was burning hot. Sweat poured down my forehead and soaked my nightdress.

_What the- What just happened?! _

I realized was in my bed and sat up quickly. My blanket was tangled around me; I had probably been tossing and turning all night.

_A dream, it was only a dream. _

I sighed and plopped back down onto my pillow. I snuggled into it and closed my eyes.

_ Why has Hylia cursed me with such strange dreams? And their always about that strange man… _

I fell back into a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I woke up feeling refreshed and had completely forgotten about my weird dream. I sat up and stretched out my back; letting a couple of my joints pop while I did so. My Loftwing's big orangey yellow head poked into my window.

"Morning, girl. Just let me get dressed and we'll go fly, okay?" I murmured sleepily.

She squeaked in agreement and pulled her head out my window. I got out of bed and closed the window and shut the drapes. I didn't want any creepers to watch me get dressed.

I slipped out of my nightdress and pulled on the same clothes I always wear; a simple whitish-yellowish dress that goes down to my knees and light brown leather boots that cover my calves. I brushed out my waist length long blonde hair and pulled on a head band to keep it out of my eyes. Then I put on my last accessory; a pair of earrings which were single silver balls. They complemented my silvery eyes.

I was just about to walk out the door when I realized I had forgotten my bag. It was a large, faded red pouch made out of tough cotton with a long shoulder strap. I searched the house quickly and found it lying on the chair exactly where I left it. I snatched it up and hurried out the door.

The air outside was crisp and clean. My Loftwing was growing impatient and approached me quickly. She nudged my forehead with her big beak impatiently.

"Alright, alright!" I laughed as I mounted her. "I guess we'll have to get breakfast on the surface."

My stomach growled, right on cue. My Loftwing leaped into the air and spread her wings. We soared upward until we were clear of most buildings. Then I directed her away from the large floating island in the clouds and downwards we went.

I aimed us towards a small break in the clouds and we dropped through it. Now, I what you're thinking. You're thinking, 'Hey! Loftwings don't fly on the surface you stupid person! In the game they said Loftwings refuse to go below the cloud bank!'

Well never mind what the game said! It left out our little tiny village's Loftwings. They're different from the boring ones in Skyloft. Our Loftwings are a mix of two colors while the one's in Skyloft tend to be one solid color except for their tail and wing colors.

Let's say that a Loftwing in Skyloft is blue. If it were born here, it would probably have blue feathers with greenish tips. My Loftwing is Yellow-Orange; yellow feathers with orange tips. Our village broke away from Skyloft a few years after it was thrust into the Sky.

During a ferocious storm, a large chunk of Skyloft broke away and drifted far, far away from Skyloft. Skyloft is about two hours away by Loftwing. Our Loftwings evolved to go down to the surface due to the shortage in food.

And now my Loftwing and I are going down for breakfast. We cleared the cloud bank and I slowed our descent. The treetops were beautiful this morning. They were all misty in the gaps between the treetops.

The mist reminded me of my dream and I shivered, but not with fear or creeped-out-ness, but with some strange pleasure. I shook my head to clear it.

_What is WRONG with me?! Why would I like seeing that weird creep-o in my dreams at night?!_

I shivered at the thought of him again.

_Stop it brain! Stop it, stop it, stop it! I do NOT like him!_

I suddenly realized I made my bird steer off course by accident. I quickly put her back on the right course.

"Sorry baby." I apologized as I patted her neck affectionately.

She squeaked in forgiveness at my stupidity. I was going to one of my favorite places on the surface; a large clearing in the woods with a large creek complete with a waterfall running through the side of it.

A large variety of lush fruit trees and berry bushes grow there also. I smiled at the thought of me surprising my friends with bounties of fruits and berries. I could imagine their shocked and happy faces when I surprised them with it. They would have no idea how I had gotten it either.

This clearing was one of my most closely guarded secrets right after my strange dreams about that man… We neared the clearing and I had my Loftwing gently land right in the middle of it. I dismounted her and stretched out my legs and back.

My Loftwing went off on her own to find her favorite fruits. I jogged off to my creek and cupped my hands under waterfall and drank the sweet water from my hands.

I took a quick shower (trust me, I needed one) and went to a fallen log where I store large, collapsible baskets than can attach to my Loftwing's saddle.

I un-collapsed them and began stuffing the first one with berries until half the bushes were picked clean of best berries. Then I grabbed the second one and stuffed it with fruits from the trees that I was able to reach from the ground.

It was filled to brim and I wiped the sweat from my forehead. It had been steadily growing warmer ever since I had landed. With the labor of picking fruits and the warm temperature, a small sheen of sweat appeared on my forehead.

I called my Loftwing over and began attaching the baskets of fruit. Right when I was about to mount my Loftwing, something caught my eye. The most absolutely perfect fruit hung in the tree about thirty feet up. Its golden yellow rind gleamed in the sunlight and it looked plump with juiciness.

My Loftwing noticed the fruit too and seemed to sigh in exasperation. She gave me a look that said, "Go ahead and stop wasting my time." I smiled and planted a small kiss on her big beak.

"It won't take long, okay? I promise." She squeaked tiredly in response. "Thanks, baby!" I said as I hurried to the tree and began my slow ascent.

It took me about a minute to get within reach of the fruit. I plucked it gently from its branch and sat down on the thick tree limb I was standing on to relish my prize. I took a big bite out of its sweet flesh and moaned.

It tasted sooo good I couldn't believe it! I almost felt guilty not sharing it with anyone. Then I noticed my Loftwing sitting down on the ground looking very impatient. If she could talk, she would probably be grumbling to herself. I ripped a big chunk off the fruit and clicked my tongue.

My Loftwing looked up at me and noticed the chunk of fruit in my hand. She opened her beak expectantly and I tossed the fruit chunk in. It landed in her mouth and she squished the fruit with her massive beak and swallowed it as I climbed down the tree.

She practically purred at the taste of it as I was mounted her. I gently kneed her and she took off into the air and I aimed her back home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

My Loftwing gently touched down right in front of my house. I quickly unloaded my baskets and brought them inside before any of my friends saw me. "Hey, Terra! Heeey!"

_Well so much for surprising my friends._

I turned around quickly to face my best friend, Janine.

"Oh hey, Janine! What's up?" I asked as I casually tried to hide my fruit basket behind my back.

"Oh nothing much." She sighed boredly.

Suddenly she spotted my basket and brightened considerably.

"What is that?! Did you bring us presents?!" She shrieked happily and loudly.

"I heard the word presents!" I my other friend, Evan yell in the distance.

"Dangit Janine! You ruined the surprise!" I scolded her.

She only giggled mischievously and snatched up a fruit from my basket.

She took a big bite of the fruit and said, "You know it's impossible to surprise me! Muahahahaha!" with her mouth full.

A small dribble of juice went down her chin.

Evan trudged into view with his sister Melody, who was another good friend of mine.

"Where's the presents! What'd ya get for me?!" He asked excitedly.

I sighed and moved to the side, revealing my basket. Melody shrieked with happiness and began babbling on.

"Terra! You got us THIS MUCH fruit?! Omigosh! I can't believe this, it's better than Christmas! We should have a huge feast with this much food! Terra you have, like, enough to feed an entire army! Is there more?!" Melody babbled.

I sighed and smiled. I opened my door and brought out the other basket. At that point, Melody glomped me and started to viciously hug me. I dropped the basket and tried to pry her off. Thankfully Evan was kind, not to mention strong enough to pull the overexcited Melody from my body.

"C-calm down!" I laughed. "It's not like I brought home a billion roasted guays for Din's sake!"

"Yeah well where DO you get all these fruits?!" asked Evan.

"That's MY little secret." I grinned.

We all began savagely devouring the fruits and berries until only a quarter of each basket was left.

We sat there at my front door groaning from our overstuffed stomachs. Then we all sluggishly divided up what was left and went home. Today was a good day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I awoke violently sick. I barely made it of my bed and to the bucket I use for cleaning. As I tossed my cookies into bucket a strange feeling formed in my gut.

I felt as though I was being watched… and by a creepily familiar presence. As soon as I was finished, I quickly looked around my room. There was no one here.

"W-who's there?" I barely managed to choke out.

I heard quiet shuffling from behind me. I turned quickly and found that my Loftwing had squeezed her head through my window.

"It's just you." I breathed in relief. She looked at me curiously. "I'm sick. Sorry sweetie, you'll have to go fly around by yourself today."

Her feathers drooped sadly and she started to pull her head out of my window. I suddenly remembered that my friends and I were going down to surface today.

"W-wait!" I yelled just as she got the tip of her beak out of my window.

She stuck her big head inside again. I made my way to my desk and got out a piece of paper. I grabbed my pen and quickly scrawled on i_t; _

_Sorry guys! I'm sick. I can't make it to the surface today. You'll have to have fun without me!_

_-Love, Terra._

I stumbled back to my patiently waiting Loftwing and handed her the paper.

"Give this to Janine and them if you see them, okay?"

She took the paper in her beak and nodded. Then she pulled her head out and flew away.

I closed my window and partially shut my drapes. I grabbed my bucket and set it down near my bed in case I got nauseous again. I shut my eyes and tried to sleep. But I could still feel that eerie presence. I shut my eyes tighter and tried to relax.

Right when I was drifting off, I could feel a cool hand touching my cheek. I opened my eyes sleepily and I recognized my dream man- er, the man FROM my dreams staring down at me with mild curiosity.

He realized I saw him and a look of panic formed on his face. I was frozen in shock and my eyes were wide open. He took his other hand and quickly put it over my eyes.

"What-"

That was the only thing I could choke out before I felt a small sting in between my eyes and everything went black.

My door slammed open and I jolted upright. I blinked several times. It must have been a dream. My friend Janine was standing in my doorway with a paper in her hand and a scowl on her face.

"Come ON Terra! I know you just want to sleep in! Stop acting all sick!"

She marched over to my bed and grabbed my shoulders.

"Get uuup!" she said as she shook me.

"Janine, stop I'm gonna-"

I twisted myself around and grabbed my bucket I threw up in before.

It was empty surprisingly, but I didn't have time ponder about it. I threw up in it with all my might. I threw up so hard, tears streamed down my face. When I was finished, I gently lifted my head to give Janine a glare.

She was sitting on the foot of my bed and stared at me in shock.

"Oh, I didn't know you really were. I mean, you like, never get sick. Ever." She said.

"I knowww I hate this. I think that it was something I ate." I groaned.

"We all ate the same fruit, Terra."

"Well I ate a bad one!" I growled.

"I'm sorry," she said as she wrapped her arms around me in hug, "I hope you forgive me."

A smile formed on my face. Janine was impossible to be mad at when she acted so sweet. Her thick, shoulder length dark brown hair was pulled up in in a small ponytail near the top of her head.

She was wearing what she always wears. A short sleeved tan shirt with a loose fitting short sleeved button up shirt over top. She had her shirt tucked into her tan form fitting pants with dark brown knee-high boots. A leather pouch was attached to various leather straps wrapped around her waist.

"Just get some rest and try to feel better! Okay?" She said.

With that she stood and hugged me once more. Then she walked out the door. As soon as she closed the door, I realized how thirsty I was.

All I wanted to do was lie in bed and get comfortable. I sighed in defeat and got up. I made my way to sink and got out a wooden cup I carved myself. I filled it up, took small sips from it, and walked back to my bed.

I snuggled into my covers and put my cup on my bedside table. My dream from before was suddenly remembered. It had seemed so real.

It had to be, but it wasn't. I shivered with delight at the thought of the man and mentally kicked myself.

_I hate you, brain._ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_"Hylia! Hylia!" I yelled as I sprinted up the pearly white stairs as fast as I could in my light blue satin dress._**

**_ I burst through the large double doors and rushed into Hylia's courtyard. She was sitting at a beautiful white marble fountain and turned to look at me with a shocked expression._**

**_ "I'm so sorry to bother you Hylia, but this letter is of great importance!" I breathed, completely out of breath from panic and physical exhaustion._**

**_ "What is it? What is wrong?!" she practically yelled at me. _**

**_I frantically searched through my dress until I found the letter. I shakily handed it to her and she snatched it up and tore it open._**

**_ "The demons are invading! It's just as Demise threatened! They're making their way here!" I said. _**

**_The blood drained from Hylia's face as she read the letter. She looked up at me with solemn eyes. _**

**_"W-what is it?" I asked. _**

**_Hylia sighed and said, "There isn't enough time for my forces to prepare. Look, Tirra, what I ask of you will not be easy."_**

**_ "What do ask of me, Hylia? I will do it! Just tell me!" I begged. "It will not be easy, Tirra." She hesitated. _**

**_ I took hold of one of her perfect hands._**

**_ "Just tell me, Hylia." I begged once more. _**

**_"I need you kill Ghirahim."_**

**_ My heart almost stopped. _**

_Ghirahim?! No. Anybody but him, anybody but Ghirahim! _

**_Hylia went on, unaware of my sudden panic._**

**_ "According to the information in the message you gave me, he will be leading the first wave of monsters. I know Demise and as soon as he gets to the palace he'll use Ghirahim to tear it… and me apart." I couldn't believe it. _**

_I feel so ashamed for falling in love with a demon. I cheated on my husband and betrayed Hylia just to see him. I still can't believe how nobody found out… _

**_"Hylia how can I, a measly human, defeat a demon of that power?"_**

**_ Hylia smiled at me sadly and said, "I will give you all the power you need." _**

_This is a dream, I know it is. Whoa, it skipped ahead…_

**_I stand at the top of the hill, waiting. There is a small army of soldiers that was barely put together at my back and I can feel the power Hylia bestowed inside me. I see a faint flicker of torchlight in the distance. I motion for my troop's attention. They all look at me and see the growing light in the distance. _**

_It's now or never… _

**_"CHARGE!" I yell and I and my troops rush forward. _**

**_We don't stop until we meet the demon army. Ghirahim pointed forward and the demons and monsters rushed toward us with bloodlust in their eyes. As soon as Ghirahim saw me, his eyes widened with panic. He whirled around and ran toward a small clump of forest. I followed without haste. _**

_This isn't going to be easy, but I must do it! _

_The dream… it's skipping ahead again._

**_Ghirahim slashed his black rapier at me, and I moved out of the way just as it sliced my cheek. I slashed at him with the sword Hylia gave me and its golden blade gave him a cut across his chest. However, it was just a small cut and relief washed over me. _**

**_He lunged at me unexpectedly and we rolled down a small hill. I landed on top and pinned his arms under my legs. I raised my arms above my head, preparing to send the killing blow through his head. But… I couldn't. A tear silently ran down my cheek._**

_ I have to do this, I have to! _

**_"I'm so sorry, my love." I choked out._**

**_ A shrill cry sounded to my left and I turned to face it. Everything seemed to happen in blur. All I could see was blurry movement and pain. Then the next thing I knew I was lying on the ground and I could see Ghirahim slicing the head off an enormous Moblin. _**

**_"YOU IDIOTIC SWINE!" he screamed at its headless body. _**

**_Intense pain exploded in my chest and throat and I involuntarily screamed. Something warm filled my throat and I couldn't breathe. I coughed it up and found it was blood. It ran down the corners of mouth and blurred my vision. Ghirahim was suddenly at my side and he cupped my face in his hands._**

**_ Tears streamed down his face and I realized this was the first time I'd ever seen him cry. _**

_He was always so strong, so dark. That's what attracted me to him…_

**_I could feel Hylia's presence and it was slowly growing stronger. _**

**_I knew Ghirahim could feel it too, and he kissed with the most passionate kiss I'd ever felt. _**

**_He pulled away with my blood on his lips and sobbed, "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I love you; I will never let you truly die! I promise!"_**

**_ Light flowed from his hands and into my body, where it penetrated my very soul. _**

**_"You will be reborn soon. I promise."_**

**_ He gave me one last kiss and disappeared in poof of diamonds. I just lay there for a few peaceful seconds as my life drains. A beam of golden light flashed at my side and Hylia materialized at my side. _**

**_"Tirra…" she murmured sadly, "you failed. I'm so sorry."_**

**_ She seemed to notice the energy that Ghirahim had put into me. _**

**_"No, Hylia. _****_I_****_ am sorry." I barely managed to whisper. _**

**_"But you will be reborn." Hylia smiled. "You will have another chance to succeed! And so will I…" she murmured, "But for now, rest peacefully." _**

**_She brushed her perfect fingertips over my eyes, gentle as feathers, to close them. There was one last horrible stab of pain and I screamed. Screams erupted from my throat and light flooded my eyes. _**

"TERRA! TERRA, WAKE UP!" I heard Janine scream.

I gasped and sat up still screaming because intense pain still coursed through my body.

"It's okay, it's okay. Shhh. Shhh. It's alright." Janine said gently as she held me in a tight embrace and stroked my hair.

My screams slowed into shudders and I barely stuttered out, "J-Janine?"

"Yes it's me. You're alright." She murmured.

I looked into her eyes and my pain slowly faded.

"Are you alright now?" she asked worriedly.

I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." I said.

"Gods! You sounded so awful! I thought someone was hurting you!"

"How long was I asleep?" I asked. For half the day I think. Are you still tired?"

"Y-yeah." I said.

"Okay. She said as she gently set my head back down onto my pillow. "Do you want me to stay here?" she asked.

I gave her another reassuring smile. "No. I'm sure I'll be fine." "Alright." She sighed as she got off my bed and walked towards my still open door. She turned and looked at me.

"Do you need anything?" she asked. "No Janine, but thanks for asking." I answered. She smiled at me and said, "Okay."

Then she walked out and gently shut my door. I closed my eyes and before I even knew it, I fell back asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I opened my eyes tiredly. A sweet scent filled my nose; it was the smell of morning. But intertwined with the smell was another strangely familiar one. It was warm, yet cool with a faint hint of cinnamon. I suddenly realized that two arms were wrapped around me.

A warm body was pressed against my back. Something in the recesses of my mind struggled to make itself known.

_Ghirahim! My Ghirahim! _

The thought that was almost not my own burst out so suddenly it made me jump. The body behind me stiffened. It removed one of its arms and used it to support himself as he bent over to view my face. I closed my eyes quickly, but I got enough of a glimpse of him to know it was the man from my dreams.

Apparently, he believed my fake sleep because he relaxed and lay back down quietly. His arms wrapped around me once more. An indescribable feeling formed in my chest. It was a mix of excitement and longing.

Something inside me wanted to just wrap my arms around him and inhale his scent.

_This is dream. It has to be._

I heard my Loftwing shriek loudly in distress and I jumped up quickly. My Loftwing's head was all the way into my home and her eyes were bugging out of her head. I snapped my head around to see what she was distressed about.

On my bed was the man from my dreams, propped up on one elbow staring at me and my Loftwing completely surprised at what just happened. The sudden realization of this hit me full force.

_HE'S REAL._

I screamed loudly.

_All those times he touched me, IT WAS REAL._

He disappeared in a poof of diamonds and a cool wind that was practically buzzing with energy whooshed past me and all was quiet. At least until Janine and my other friends burst through my door to see me sitting on my bed completely petrified. I was still staring at that one spot he had been in.

"Terra! Are you all right?!" Evan shouted to me.

I could do nothing but point stupidly at that one spot.

"He-he was r-right there!" I stuttered.

"What happened, Terra?!" Janine said as she rushed towards me.

I burst into tears and still could only point at the spot.

"He was reeaalll! I-I thought he wasn't! B-but he was right there!"

"Terra, What are you talking about? Who was there?" asked Melody.

I was so distraught, all I could do for the longest time was bawl into Janine's chest as she tried to calm me down. After two long minutes I was finally ready to explain to them. Janine saw the troubled look on my tear-stained face.

"Terra?" she said, "Are you ready to talk now?"

I nodded my head and sat up.

"Guys, for as long as I can remember I've been having these strange dreams. A-and there was always a certain man in them."

"Okay, interesting. But what does this have to with anything?!" Evan asked.

"Just let me finish!" I snapped at him. He remained quiet.

"Lately, the dreams seemed to be getting more real. I'd dream that he was in my room with me." I sighed, "But all the times he was here, it was real. HE was real!"

Melody rolled her eyes and said, "Look Terra, if the dreams were getting more real, it probably seemed real and it probably wasn't."

My face burned with anger at my friend's betrayal.

"Melody, How could you say that?! You know me, and you know I wouldn't dream that up!" I shouted angrily, "Plus my Loftwing saw him too! If it weren't for her, I would have never known I was dreaming!"

I turned to look at my Loftwing, who was visibly shaking.

"See? She's still shook up from that!" I claimed.

Janine got off my bed and stood up. It looked as though she was pondering something. She looked at me almost angrily.

"ENOUGH of this, Terra." She spat, "First, you act all sick and then you act like you have a nightmare! And now THIS?! I think you just want attention!"

I recoiled from her harsh words, feeling hurt. Tears stung my eyes once more.

"J-Janine?! I'm, I'm not-" I choked out.

"Shut up, Terra! I've tried SO hard to be nice to you, but this is just too much!" with that she turned and stomped out the door.

And Melody and Evan followed. Evan gave me one sad look before he closed my door. I sat there, completely shocked.

Slowly the realization that she was serious hit me and tears flowed down my face. Shuddering gasps left my throat. A small squeak left my Loftwing's mouth. I turned to look at her. She had pushed her head as far into my house as it go and she affectionately nudged my cheek with her large beak. I smiled and petted her big, fluffy head.

"You believe me, don't you?" I whispered to her, "You saw him, I know you did."

She cooed comfortingly at me. Then her stomach growled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here and get some breakfast."

She pulled her head out of my window and I didn't really feel like going out my door.

I climbed out my window to avoid seeing my jerky friends and climbed onto my Loftwing's back. My knees nudged her sides and she leaped into the air and above the buildings. I aimed toward that that same break in the clouds. We shot through and zoomed eagerly toward my secret spot.

We were almost there when it felt like a spark shot through my brain. Every muscle in my body seized up and I couldn't move. I tried to warn my Loftwing that something was wrong, but I couldn't open my mouth. We turned slightly and the wind caused my body to tilt and fall off.

As my body plummeted downward it felt as though someone was screaming my name. My eyes were wide open though, and I was facing toward the Sky. No one was there. No one was going to save me.

A high keening sound filled my ears and every sound disappeared except that one noise. SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE was the only sound I could hear.

My Loftwing was desperately trying to catch me and the sun made it look like she was glowing. I smiled at the beautiful sight inwardly because I couldn't move any muscles in my face. Then I realized something. It was morning, so the sun would not be in the position I thought it should have been in to make my Lofting seem to glow.

I was able to look in the corner of my eye and see the real sun. Was my Loftwing… really glowing? The light surrounding her body was a beautiful golden light and it swirled out from her chest and around the rest of her body. Sound returned to my ears and a sharp crackling sound was the first thing I heard. I knew my doom was drawing near. I had broken through the treetops now and I just had to fall the distance to the ground.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. A golden Loftwing swooped through the treetops and extended her talons toward me. In one swift motion, her talons curled around my legs and yet we still plummeted downward. We both crashed-landed in the twigs and dead leaves. The Loftwing stood up and strode around to examine my face.

"…Terra? My rider?" She said worriedly.

If I could have moved my mouth, it would have dropped open. "Are you alright? I know you can hear me, just know that you will be able to move soon. I will answer anything you wish to know when you can." Her familiar blue eyes stared at me and it suddenly clicked.

_This is my Loftwing, she changed color! _

Surprisingly, the fact that she changed color bothered me more than the fact that she could talk. Her feathers had changed from a yellow color to a beautiful gold. The tips changed from orange to metallic gold making her seem to be covered in glitter when the sun hit her right.

A cold breeze shifted through the trees and the lack of warm sunlight caused me shiver involuntarily. My Loftwing noticed and curled her large body around me. My vision blurred and I felt another spark ignite in my brain.

My vision snapped back into focus and my muscles relaxed from their cramped state. My Loftwing lifted her head to stare at me.

"You can speak." I whispered plainly.

"Do not be alarmed." She whispered back, "I was assigned to be your guardian by the goddess, Hylia."

I started suddenly.

"H-Hylia sent you? Why am I supposed to be guarded?"

She turned away from me and stared at the break in the treetops where we had crashed through. "Do you not remember your dreams?" She asked slowly, "Those were not dreams, they were memories. I made you remember them because you needed to know who you are and what you're mission is."

I was so confused.

"M-my mission?" I asked confusedly.

She turned to look at me and said, "Remember? To kill the Demon Lord Ghirahim."

My heart stopped and his name almost sent shivers up my spine, but I resisted them.

"But why? Hasn't the demon army already destroyed the palace?" I asked and suddenly my stomach twisted in horror.

I jumped up suddenly and yelled out, "WHAT ABOUT HYLIA?! IS SHE DEAD?!"

"Calm yourself Tirra."

"MY NAME IS NOT TIRRA! IT'S TERRA!" I yelled at her with tears in my eyes, "IS HYLIA ALIVE OR NOT?! ANSWER ME!"

"She is alive, but she has been reincarnated into a human form. This is one of the reasons you must kill Ghirahim. To protect her grace." She answered calmly.

I instantly relaxed. "S-sorry…" I breathed in relief, "I was just... worried about her."

"I apologize also." She said once again calmly, "From now on I will call you Terra. I did not mean to call you by the name of your ancestor. And speaking of names, mine is Hearthia."

"Hearthia… That's a nice name." I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Terra. Have you anymore questions?" She said happily.

"Umm yes actually. Just one more." I said, "How long have you known about this? About me?"

"Ever since I met you. It was like something clicked together in my brain, and I remembered-" She stopped in mid-sentence and shrieked loudly.

"H-Hearthia?! Are you okay?!" I asked panicky.

"BEHIND YOU!" She screeched, "RUN, TERRA!"

I whirled around to find Ghirahim perched atop a fallen tree that was leaning against another. He grinned evilly when he saw I made eye contact. My heart thudded as he leaped down from the tree and sprinted toward me. I screamed and lurched forward, then sprinted with all I had.

I heard a snap and the footsteps ceased. Ice cold fear and adrenaline made me keep running. Ghirahim appeared in front of me and I smacked into him. I landed on my back and sat up. I began desperately scooting backwards away from him. I pulled myself to my feet and tried to run away. He grabbed my hair and pulled me into his arms.

"TERRA! NO!" Hearthia screeched.

She ran toward us, but Ghirahim materialized a dagger and made it hover in front of my face. Hearthia's eyes were filled with horror and she immediately stopped dead.

Ghirahim cackled in triumph, "Do you really think that I would not find her? This is too easy!" He sneered at her, "You should have given her the sword already. Then maybe she could have at least defended herself!"

"Let her go, Ghirahim! Do you really plan on killing this defenseless girl?" Hearthia growled.

"No of course not! You should know that I don't kill unless it's a fair fight… or if I'm annoyed." He grinned, "No, I could beat her within an inch of her life. Or keep her as my prisoner where she won't cause any trouble."

Hearthia looked panicked and helpless. She knew that he was going to take me and I could die.

"Say goodbye to your little rider, birdy!" he chirped out happily.

"NO!" I screamed as the world faded away into diamond shards and a different place rematerialized in the same way.

Ghirahim roughly dropped me and I landed on my stomach.

"Oof!" I coughed out as I landed.

Ghirahim kneeled beside me on the cold stone ground.

"You're mine now, my love." He whispered into my ear.

He licked my ear and I tried to push away from him, but he grabbed my face and crushed his lips to mine.

I could only utter, "Mmmmph!" as he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

He pulled away finally and peppered my face with small kisses. Then he disappeared, leaving me shivering on the cold ground of my prison cell.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Cold. It was so freakin cold.

_Would it have killed him to at least given me a blanket?_

I shivered on the cold stone floor in the corner of my prison cell. Not only was I cold I was so, so, bored. I tried to sleep several times, but the uncomfortable stone floor made it easy for sleep to evade me.

Plus, I was lonely. There was no one to talk to or touch. I actually caught myself picking up a skull several times to try to talk to it. AND it was dark. The only noises were dripping sounds coming from somewhere in my prison cell. I tried to find the source out of boredom, but failed.

So to sum it all up I was cold, bored, tired, lonely, and going mad from the darkness and the constant dripping water. Their echoes confused me so much. I'd walk to where I thought the echoes were coming from, only to find them coming from another direction.

So I'd go that way and then I realized I was going in circles. It seemed as though time had no purpose here. I can't remember what order I did anything in. It was like they were just jumbled together in my brain.

"I think for the last hour I've just been sitting in this corner." I said_._

_ Wait, why did I say that out loud?_

"Oh, well that sounds dreadfully boring." Ghirahim replied.

I blinked several times in surprise to a response and I suddenly remembered that he asked me how I was doing.

_Yep, I'm definitely going mad._

He touched my face and gently traced his finger across my jawline. He cupped my chin in his hand and tried to kiss me. I pulled away like he just touched me with a dead keese.

"Don't touch me." I said seriously.

He didn't look hurt like I thought he would, he just looked exasperated.

He sighed and said, "Look child, do you remember me or not?"

"I do, I just don't want you to touch me. And if you think I am a child, then you shouldn't be." I snapped.

He grabbed my head and slammed it into the wall.

Then he leaned in close and said, "I don't like the way you said that. You should show more courtesy towards the man who decides whether you live or die."

"You wouldn't kill me." I sneered as blood trickled down my forehead, "You couldn't stand killing the reincarnation of the woman you love."

He grit his teeth angrily and growled, "But, you see, you're only the reincarnation of Tirra. So you're not the woman I love. Therefore, I can kill you without mercy!"

With that he tossed me across the room and I slammed into the hard stone wall. As I slid down it, it felt like a cheese grater was being scraped down my back. He kicked me in the face and snapped his fingers.

A whip materialized in his hand. He snapped his fingers again and blades appeared on the butt. My eyes widened in fear. He snapped it across my chest and kept hitting me with it.

A shrill scream tore from my throat as I felt my body being torn apart bit by painful bit. He finally stopped and dissolved the whip. Then he knelt down and grabbed my bloody hand and lapped at the blood flowing from my wrist. He peered up at me with bloodlust in his eyes and dropped my hand.

With one swift moment, he pulled himself on top of my chest and pinned my arms down with his legs.

"Look familiar, my love?" he smirked.

_This was the position we were in when I was about to kill him._

He snapped his fingers and his favorite black rapier materialized in his hand. He raised his rapier up with both hands and prepared to send it through my skull. I could only stare dully into his eyes as he prepared to kill me. But his hands trembled and frightened look appeared upon his face. His hands dropped the sword and he got off of me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he choked out, "Your right! Your right! I admit it! I love you so much!"

He sobbed into my chest and ran his fingers through my bloodied hair. I felt tired. So, so tired. I started to get tunnel vision as my blood still flowed from my wounds.

"A-ah." Was the only thing I could get out.

He kissed my mouth and trailed kisses down my neck. Ghirahim stared lovingly into my eyes and cupped my cheek in his hand. I desperately tried to show him something was wrong.

My eyes pleaded with his to realize I was in pain. He finally got the message and pulled away. He set me down gently, but the movement was enough to make me moan in pain.

"Sshh, sshh my love. I'll make the pain go away." He whispered.

Ghirahim placed his hand gently on my worst wound, which was across my chest, dangerously close to my breasts. My face flushed with embarrassment and Ghirahim smirked at me. I gave him a look of death, but this only made him smirk more.

His hand gently ran along my wound and left behind nothing but a strip of pale pink flesh. I blinked in confusion. Ghirahim noticed my expression.

"It's amazing how powerful my healing magic is, isn't it?" He smirked in pride.

When he was done with that wound, he focused on the multiple bloody cuts on my stomach. Then he moved onto my legs until the skin was no longer a bloody pulp. And when he finished my legs, he made sure to caress them and run his gloved hands along the shape of calves. I was too tired to glare at him, so I just pulled away my leg a little.

He reluctantly released them and scooted up to my face. Then he healed the small cuts that littered my face. Some of them were from his whip, and some of them were from my crash landing through the trees with Hearthia.

_Hearthia, where is she now? Is she looking for me? Are my friends looking for me too?_

A tear ran down my face as I remembered my friends.

_Do they still think I'm a liar? Do they believe me now? They'd better._

More tears followed that one. Ghirahim wiped them away and caressed my cheek.

"Sshh you're alright now." He whispered, "I have to go now. I'll see you in few hours. My master won't revive himself."

He was just about to disappear and leave me when I remembered something.

"WAIT!" I shouted.

He jumped in surprise and snapped, "What?!"

"Uh. Um, can I have a blanket or something?" I asked awkwardly.

He blinked once and said, "Okay. Wait a moment."

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and disappeared in a poof of diamonds. I sat there and waited for a minute. I thought he wasn't going to come back so I curled up into a ball and tried to keep warm. I was wrong, however, because he came back holding a fancy quilt and a pillow.

He tossed the quilt to me and I wrapped it around my body. I took the pillow and set it next to me.

"Thank you." I said blankly.

Then I noticed the huge blood stain on the quilt and pillow and I turned pale.

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Ghirahim laughed, "The person didn't die painfully. I was feeling merciful that day."

I looked at him with horror. He cackled and gave me a smug smile. He burst into diamonds and disappeared. I tried to take off the blanket but the moment the freezing air touched my skin, I jerked it back around me. I was so tired; I decided that I honestly didn't care about the blood stains.

I laid the quilt down fully and crawled into it. I pulled half of it over me so it was like a sleeping bag. I pulled the pillow under my head and tried to get comfortable.

I tried a bazillion different positions, and none were comfortable enough to lull me to sleep. I groaned in defeat and shoved my face into the pillow. I came up gagging when the stench of blood filled my nose and mouth.

_Note to self; don't do that again._

I sighed and somehow found an extremely comfortable position. I fell asleep before I even knew it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ghirahim woke me from my peaceful slumber very suddenly.

"Up, up, up! We're going to play a game today!" he laughed happily.

"Ngh, go away." I mumbled angrily.

"Now, now, my pet!" He laughs as he tears my warm blanket off me, "I promise it will be fun-"

"I'm your prisoner! I'm not allowed to have fun!" I snapped angrily in response to my warmth being taken me.

"You didn't let me finish." He grins evilly, "I was going to say that it would fun for ME." I froze on his last word.

He grabs my arm roughly and he teleports us to a location in the middle of the woods. I gasp when I notice all the bokoblins behind Ghirahim.

"Yes my darling, they will be playing too." He says malevolently.

Before I can say anything, Ghirahim claps his hands together once.

"NOW THEN!" He shouts, "Here are the rules! You have a two minute head start into woods. They will chase after you after your head start and if they catch you before an hour, you will be punished and they shall be rewarded. If they don't catch you after an hour, you will be rewarded and they shall be punished. If anyone ventures out of the boundaries, you will know because an electric current will bounce you back where you belong, compliments of moi."

"WHAT?!" I shriek.

He pushes me forward and yells, "Your head start starts now! Go, go, go!"

Then he disappears. I don't hesitate sprinting forward into the woods. I leap over bushes, fallen trees, and boulders. I bet I would have made an Olympic hurdler jealous. I knew my two minutes were up. I kept running until I felt a sharp pain, heard a zapping sound, and was rocketed backwards.

I just laid there breathing heavily from exertion and shock. Hurrying footsteps of bokoblins were steadily growing louder. I scrambled to my feet and sprinted in the exact opposite direction of the footsteps.

I heard several of them shriek as they spotted me. I ran harder and barely made it over a boulder. I ran into a clearing and made my way through the tall grasses. A golden glint caught my eye and I looked up. In the distance Hearthia was flying in circular sweeping patterns.

A spark of hope ignited in my soul.

"HEARTHIA!" I screamed waving my arms wildly.

"HEARTHIA! IM HERE! PLEASE SEE ME!"

She suddenly altered her direction and speed. She was heading straight for me! She had seen me! She was only ten feet away when Ghirahim materialized in front me.

He slashed his black rapier at her and narrowly missed. "OH NO YOU DON'T! You will NOT ruin my game!" he yelled angrily. Hearthia picked him up with her massive beak and threw him away from me. He teleported directly behind me and held his sword dangerously close to my neck.

"NOT. ONE. MORE. STEP." He spat out threateningly.

My blood pounded loudly in my ears as Hearthia backed off.

"How does it feel, little birdy? To see the girl you exist for right in front of you? How does it feel to not be able to get to her? To protect her?" he said triumphantly.

Hearthia's only reply was an angry growl. "She's mine still, birdy!" he laughed, "Bye, b-"

A large blue Loftwing with brown tipped feathers whooshed out from behind Ghirahim and he dropped his sword in surprise. I took advantage of his confusion and dived out of his grasp. I leaped onto Hearthia's back and she took off running. She finally leaped into the air and we rose above the treetops. I turned back to see if Ghirahim was following us. He wasn't, but the rider of the blue Loftwing was pelting him with deku nuts.

The rider angrily yelled something at him and flew away towards us.

"JANINE?!" I yelled when her face finally got into view.

"I thought that was you, Terra!" she yelled to me over the roar of the wind.

"You believe me now?!" I yelled back.

"Yeah…" she said sheepishly, "I'm sorry for being a jerk to you."

"S'okay." I smiled. We flew in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey," I asked out of pure curiosity, "What did you yell to him?"

Janine laughed and yelled, "I told him that if I ever saw him messing you again I'd shove a deku nut in a place deku nuts shouldn't be shoved!"

We both laughed and I was so exhausted, I passed out.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Is she awake?" I heard Melody whisper.

"Well she stirred a little…" Evan replied.

"Sshh! Guys, she's waking up." Janine hushed them.

My eyes slowly peeled themselves open and I flinched slightly at the bright light.

"Aaahhh." I moaned involuntarily.

Every inch of my body ached. My mouth was dry and had a terrible taste in it and I was so hungry, I could feel the bones in my ribs and hips sticking out.

"Terra, you're alright!" Janine breathed in relief and wrapped her arms gently around me. "Janine…" I mumbled.

All at once, my friends hugged me and I felt like a Terra sandwich.

"G-guys… your smothering me." I laughed weakly.

They all separated at once and mumbled apologies. I tried to sit up and moaned in pain. My head throbbed painfully with dehydration when I sat upright.

"Lay back down, Terra." Janine said as she gently pushed me back down.

I never realized how much I would miss my bed. Right now, it felt a thousand times better than that prison room Ghirahim put me in.

My mouth felt like dried cotton. Ghirahim had of course neglected to give me water and food.

"Water." I mumbled. Melody grabbed my hand carved cup off my night table and went to my sink to refill it.

"Terra… I'm sorry." Evan apologized, "I had no idea you were telling the truth. I truly am sorry."

"It's alright, Evan." I forgave him.

Melody returned with my water and I greedily drank from it. It tasted fresh and I must say that this is the first time I ever really appreciated my sink water.

"J-Janine told us that you were kidnapped off of the surface! Like, who would want to kidnap someone or live on the surface?! It's so dangerous there!" Melody blabbed, "I want to find out who did this to you! He's probably an inhumane selfish jerk! Grrr, I hate people like that! I just want to chuck deku nuts at their faces!"

"Melody!" I laughed, "First of all I'm okay, second of all you were blabbing again, and third of all you do NOT want to mess with that man! He's unbelievably powerful."

"Right you are Terra." I heard Hearthia's voice say, "You may not be able to defeat him now, but you will gain power as you traverse the regions."

There was an awkward silence that was almost painful until Evan muttered, "I'll never get used to that talking bird."

Then we all busted out laughing; even Hearthia chuckled a little.

"I'm sorry to say this, but as soon as you recover, you will have to start your journey." Hearthia apologized.

"I know." I sighed, "What if he's waiting for me?"

The room was suddenly painfully silent again. No one had thought of that.

"Then we'll all chuck deku nuts at him!" Janine said suddenly and we all laughed again. Hearthia's eyes suddenly bugged out of her head. _I know that look. Oh no…_

I followed her gaze and screamed. There, standing in my doorway was Ghirahim. Murder and malice were visible in his deep brown eyes. Hearthia screeched and did something extremely unexpected. She snatched me up out of my bed with her large beak and pulled me out of my house through the window. She threw me onto her back and took off running.

She leaped into the air before I even processed what had happened. I looked down at my house, which was growing smaller and smaller by the second. I could see Janine leap out of the window Hearthia pulled me out of.

She was then followed by Melody and Evan. Evan's shirt was stained red and suddenly panic took hold of my heart. He looked fine as he took off on his Loftwing though, and I relaxed a little.

Suddenly, air that was crackling with energy surrounded my body. I heard Ghirahim's distorted voice say, "I will never stop chasing you. I can trace you wherever you go. You should belong to me, and I will not stop until you do!"

Fear flooded my soul and I was afraid that he would steal me right in mid-air.

"However, an important event is taking place right now and I must be present. I don't have time to play with you. You will be mine soon…" He spat out.

His energy dissipated and soon Hearthia and I were below the clouds.

"Hearthia…" I choked out as tears filled my eyes, "He's never going to leave me alone. I'll never be safe."

I began sobbing into her neck feathers as she flew towards my secret place where I gather fruit. When she landed, I reluctantly got off and stared at the sky. I felt so angered. This was so unfair.

_Why can't I live my life like a normal person?! Why must he pursue me?! I just want peace! Is that too much to ask?!_

Hearthia's voice suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I suggest you wash yourself. Basic hygiene will help your recovery." She said monotonously.

I looked at her, surprised at that the sudden dullness of her voice. She stared back, and she seemed almost depressed. Like she knew that the next few days were going to be stressful.

I blinked once and replied, "Ah, o-okay..."

I walked stiffly towards the waterfall and hesitated.

"Is there something delaying you?" Hearthia asked, this time with more emotion; namely concern.

"What if he comes while…" I trailed off pushing the thought far away from me. _If he found me in the waterfall, who knows what he would do to me. Who am I kidding? I know exactly what he would do to me._

I shivered at that last thought. It was not from pleasure. Hearthia came up behind me and draped her neck over my shoulder and rested her big head on my chest; the bird equivalent of a hug I guessed.

"Do you know why you were drawn to fly in this direction the day you found this place?" Hearthia murmured to me.

I paused for a second, and then replied, "No… I don't."

"You flew me here that day because you were meant to find this place. The goddess knew that you would be in danger during most of your quest, so she blessed this part of the surface before she died. No demon or evil being can set foot in this garden."

_GARDEN._ The last word hit me like a slap in the face. _Why hadn't I realized this before?!_

"This is the garden." I whispered with sudden realization. I looked around at the clearing. This was the garden that I was in when I gave the letter to Hylia in my dream. I recognized it now, even though it was very overgrown.

There was a rock formation in the middle of the clearing that looked like just a pile of rocks to me before. Now I recognized it as the ruins of the fountain that Hylia had been sitting on.

"He… can't hurt me here…" I said.

"No, he can't hurt you. You're safe." Hearthia reassured me.

She removed her head and urged me toward the waterfall. I got to the edge of it and gingerly took off my stained and torn clothing. I stepped under the waterfall and let the delightfully cool water soak my hair and body.

I scrubbed off the blood and dirt on body and tried to scrub off my clothes. I noticed Hearthia staring into the sky behind me and I thought that she was just politely averting her eyes.

"Hylia… my Goddess you are early…" she said quietly.

I realized that she was actually looking at something. I turned to look where her gaze was, and saw a small falling figure in the distance. My breath caught in my throat and I put together what Hearthia had said.

"Th-that's Hylia?!" I asked her, horrified.

"Indeed." She sighed sadly.

"IS SHE OKAY?! I MEAN SHE'S FALLING! SHE COULD GET HURT!" I shrieked in horror, "WE NEED TO SAVE HER!"

I jumped out of the waterfall and wrung out my torn but relatively clean dress. I threw it on and mounted Hearthia.

"GOGOGO!" I urged her.

She just stood there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GOOOO!"

Hearthia just sighed and said, "I'm afraid we cannot interfere at this point."

"What are you talking about?! She could get killed or injured or worse!" I shrieked at her in absolute panic, "You need to listen to me! I-I'm your rider!"

"You may be my rider, but you are not my Goddess! Hylia commanded me not to interfere this early. And I shall NOT interfere!" She snapped at me.

**HELLOOOO! its me, the beloved author! im so sorry i am taking so long to write Chapter 9! its just a really long chapter and i was trying to update my chapters. Ya know, gettin rid of typos and adding stuff and whatnot.**

**... so yeah thats basically it. Bye bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**BOO! I surprised you, didnt I?! You all probably thought I was I dead! Well I'm AALLLLIIIVVVEEEE! Okay so here's Chapt. 9...**

**Chapter 9**

It had been three hours since I saw Hylia fall through the clouds. I was so mad at Hearthia! I knew that she was just following her orders, but I was still angry with her. However, I could see that not helping Hylia hurt her just as much as it hurt me. She just covered it up better.

Every single ounce of my body wanted to just sprint through the forest until reached her. I actually convinced myself that I would do it several times, but something held me back.

I was so frightened that Ghirahim would grab me. That was the only thing needed for me to stay in the garden. I was so bored. All did was walk around the perimeter of the garden twisting my hair nervously with my fingers.

"I suggest you get some rest, Terra."

Hearthia walked up behind me and her voice mildly startled me. "Alright." I sighed tiredly. I sat down in the cool grass and Hearthia wrapped her warm, fluffy body around me.

"…Hearthia?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Terra?" she responded.

"I'm sorry for trying to get you to disobey Hylia. I was just… concerned and I wasn't thinking."

She sighed and answered, "I wanted to help her too. I am sorry I had to yell at you."

I realized that tears were starting to drip down my cheeks.

"Sshh, child. Sleep. You need to rest." Hearthia said gently.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and relaxed against Hearthia's warmth. My eyes fluttered closed and I started to slowly drift off to sleep.

I was nearly asleep when I heard Hearthia say quietly, "May you find peace in your sleep, poor girl."

Then sleep overcame me. Unfortunately, my sleep offered me no peace at all. Images of Ghirahim's face flashed past me in my dreams.

His face started to contort into angry scowls. Soon blood was dripping down his chin and he had crazed expressions on his face. As if he needed something that only I would be able to give to him.

**_"I need it now you stupid brat." Ghirahim growled._**

**_"…Leave me alone." I sobbed._**

**_"Just a little… I only need a drop." He purred as he wrapped his arms around me_**

**_"I hate you! Just leave me alone!" I screamed. _**

**_I shoved him away from me angrily. He did not like that. His fist connected with my face and my head twisted around painfully. He shoved me down and pinned me beneath him. _**

**_"Just one…little…drop…" he breathed into my ear. _**

**_His breath sent goose bumps down my spine. _**

**_"Please…" I whimpered._**

**_ His lips gently pressed against my temple. Then without warning, he bit down aggressively on my shoulder. I tried to scream, but he covered up my mouth._**

**_"Mmmnnnnn." Ghirahim moaned as he lapped up the blood flowing from my shoulder wound. _**

**_He wouldn't stop, he couldn't. Tears flowed freely down my face. They arrived mostly because of fear and stress. I was basically immune to pain. It never bothered me._**

**_"S-stop, Please." I whimpered through his hand._**

**_He finally had enough sense to stop. Ghirahim stared into my eyes lovingly._**

**_"I love you, pet." He purred into my ear._**

**_"And I you, my Lord." I purred back._**

**_I decided that it would be smarter to not resist him._**

**_"When did you become so affectionate, my pet?" he cooed._**

**_I bit my lip._**

_Please don't hurt me. Please don't punish me._

**_"…I like it." He smiled with triumph, thinking that he had finally broken me._**

**_He had kept me here for so long. It was cold here. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to see my mother and father. Strangely, I had no desire to see my husband again. _**

**_It's not like he was my soul mate or anything. Our marriage was arranged. I had to marry him, my family was so poor. _**

**_Of course, I obliged with my family's wishes. I had no interest in love stories or happy endings. I just wanted to do what it took to survive. Demons had been constantly attacking my village ever since I was little. They destroyed crops and murdered families. _**

**_The attacks were random and devastating. They would never really destroy our village, though. We were a precious source of entertainment. _**

**_Demons always found joy in bloodshed and violence. They lived for the pain of mortals, craved it. They had killed my pet lamb once. I walked outside to feed it one day, only to find its shredded, bloody remains. _**

**_The demons' cruel laughter could be heard in the distance as they ran off to wreak more havoc. I loved that lamb. I cried for three days straight. That was when I became more careful. I was always afraid that if I wasn't, then I would end up like my lamby; shredded and disfigured. If I had decided to go out to feed it earlier, I may have met that fate too._**

_How could I have let myself be so careless? This is what happens when I when I drop my guard._

**_I was just walking home the night I was captured. My brown hood was pulled over my head in an attempt to block out the chilly wind. A basket of assorted fruits and some loaves of bread were in my hand. I was walking down the old cobblestone road on my way from the market. I was carelessly daydreaming; letting my guard drop. _**

**_I should have paid more attention to the dark figures lurking in the trees. I should have been more alert to the stealthy footsteps behind me. I shouldn't have frozen in surprise when I was grabbed from behind. I should have fought instead of screaming for help. _**

**_It didn't matter when I screamed. No one would hear me. No one did. No one saved me that night I was stolen from my home. And it was all because I dropped my guard that one time. _**

**_The fruits and bread lay scattered around my basket as they drug me away into the forest to Hylia-knows-where._**

****_Probably to their goddess-forsaken village where they'll do unspeakable things to me!__** I thought at that time.**_

**_But no. they took me to their leader; Demise. Apparently, he and his sword spirit, Ghirahim, like to take a look at the new prisoners before deciding what to do to them. Unfortunately, Ghirahim took a particular interest in me. _**

**_Or should I say my eyes? The moment he caught the glimmer of silvery eyes, he became obsessed. He had never seen silver eyes on a human nor demon. He begged Demise to let him keep me as his own little 'pet'._**

**_ He would constantly abuse me and demand my affections. He acted as if nobody could possibly resist him ever. I could, though. But only at first. He kept me locked away in room made of stone that connected to his bedroom. For 'convenience' he had told me. I was so afraid of what he meant. _**

**_He would come in every once in a while to give me food and water. Sometimes he would stay and talk to me. Sometimes he would stay and torture me. For some reason, every time he left me, I found myself craving his company. Even if it were after he tortured me. I just wanted to be around him. I could never stand being alone. _**

**_"What are you thinking about, pet?" Ghirahim growled, snapping me out of my thoughts._**

**_ I had to think quickly. _**

**_"About how beautiful you are, my Lord." I said as convincingly as I could. _**

**_He smirked at my words and said, "I knew even you couldn't resist my beauty." _**

**_Then he kissed me ferociously. Even though it was violent, this kiss made me realize that I loved him. I don't know why or how, but I knew we had to be together. My affections towards him would no longer be faked. Finally, he pulled away and stood up. _**

**_"I'll be back later for more, pet. Be good while I'm gone." He winked. _**

**_Then he walked towards the heavy wooden door and left me there in the cold, damp room. Suddenly, the urge to be with him hit me harder than it ever had before. _**

**_I flew to the door and banged on it with both fists. I hit it as hard as I could with my bleeding shoulder. _**

**_"COME BACK!" I cried, "PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!"_**

**_ I cried for him to come back until I fell to my knees and sobbed near the door._**

**_"Come back. Please." I sobbed, "Don't leave me. I won't survive without you."_**

**_"Come back!" I screamed as I banged on the door with renewed strength, "COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK!"_**


	11. Chapter 10

**SSSSUUURRRRPPPRRRIIIISSSEEEE ! I posted Chapter 10 today too! :D See? I'm not a lazy author! ...most of the time. ANYWAYS ENJOY.**

**Chapter 10**

"Terra! I am here! Wake up!"

My eyes flashed open and I could tell that I was drenched with sweat. I pushed myself up and was met with the worried gaze of Hearthia.

"Are you alright, my rider?!" she asked worriedly.

"Y-yes. I'm alright. It was just a nightmare." I breathed partially to myself.

"Thank goodness. Would you like to talk about it? Sometimes talking about dreams can comfort-"

"N-no! I mean, um, it wasn't a dream. I-I think it was a memory…" I said stuttered out quickly.

Of course, I was telling the truth about it being a memory. But I wanted to talk about my Ghirahim so badly it hurt.

_I can't let her know. I can't let her know. I can't let her know._

This thought was not my own… but it was. I don't know how to describe it. It was sort of like a thought that you were surprised you even thought. Hearthia looked at me quizzically.

"But… you should not be remembering anymore memories." She said confusedly, "I did not make you remember anymore. It was only necessary to let you know your mission and your ancestor's last memory."

"But… why did I remember that? HOW?" I asked. Hearthia just shook her head, trying to clear it I guess.

"Well… Hylia did warn me about this…" she trailed off.

"ABOUT WHAT?" I said through clenched teeth.

She was starting to aggravate me.

She just sighed and said, "Hylia warned me that making you remember memories from your past life might awaken your ancestor's consciousness deep inside you. However, she said that this would be extremely unlikely. It would only happen if Tirra wished you know something very important to her."

This sort of put together the pieces of the puzzle in my mind. Tirra wanted me to be near Ghirahim, but she did not want anyone to know her secret love for him. All those dreams I had of Ghirahim, all those shivers of pleasure, they were not my own. They were Tirra's.

Tirra wanted Ghirahim so badly; she made me dream about him. She made me shiver with pleasure every single freakin stupid time I saw him. She made me think those unexpected thoughts that were almost not my own. ALMOST.

No matter how much I told myself I hated him, it was a lie. I was starting to fall for him too. No doubt the cause of it was partly because of my ancestor's affections towards him. I felt like punching myself in the face. I was a dirty rotten traitor!

"I see your talking to her about my little pet." A familiar voice smirked. My eyes darted to the source of the source of the sound. I felt my pupils contract with fear and surprise. Standing on a tree branch 10 feet up was Ghirahim (who'd ya expect?! Melody?!).

He smirked even more when he saw my frightened look. I tried to desperately scoot backwards, but Hearthia's large body blocked me.

"He cannot hurt you, child." She said gently.

I saw that she was right. Ghirahim was just outside the clearing.

"I'd beg to dif-" Ghirahim tried to point forward, but his hand crossed over the boundary and his hand was instantly burnt.

The sound of sizzling flesh was audible even from this distance.

"AAAAAUUGGGHHH!" he screamed and nearly fell out of the tree.

I couldn't help but laugh. This was just so funny! Ghirahim was doubled over cradling his burnt hand and his eyes were bugging out so much I thought they were going fall out. "I told you." Hearthia said blankly. This made me laugh harder.

"SHUT UP you insolent brat!" he growled.

_Oh goddesses I can't breathe, I can't breathe! I'm going to die laughing!_

_Poor Ghirahim!_

The unexpected thought shocked me and I stopped laughing instantly.

"Good! This isn't funny you stupid girl" he snapped at me.

I stood up theatrically and pointed at him the same way he (tried to) point at me.

"I'd beg to differ!" I said cracking up again.

I started to laugh so hard tears starting to form in my eyes. Eventually my laughter slowed and I had enough sense to stop.

"All right! What sort of magic is this?!" he yelled angrily.

"The goddess blessed this land; no evil creature can ever set foot here!" Hearthia yelled back to him.

"You can't get me here you stupid jerk!" I said arrogantly.

"You shouldn't act so cocky." He warned with a growl, "Because the exact moment you wander out of this little safe spot, YOUR MINE."

He disappeared and the malicious smile that appeared on his lips was still visible as he disintegrated into diamonds. That stopped my arrogant behavior right then and there.

"H-Hearthia?" I gulped.

"Don't worry, Terra. The goddess had thought this out very well. When the time comes to leave the garden, he will still not be able to harm you."

I turned around and looked at her.

"Really? How?" I asked her.

"You will see when it is time to leave the garden." She answered.

"Fine…" I grumbled.

"I believe that you are in need of some sort of sustenance." Hearthia said in an attempt to change the subject, "You should eat some of the fruit growing here. Hylia made sure that all of the trees and bushes grew edible fruits and there is wide variety."

My stomach growled and I knew Hearthia was right.

"Alright." I sighed.

Then I wandered off to find some fruits just as Hearthia recommended.

**Alright I admit it! I am lazy... this was just part of Chapter 9 but i was like, "Nahhh Chapter 9 is too long anyways." BUT I PROMISE CHAPTER 11 IS IN THE MAKING! I HAVE IT 1/4 DONE!**


	12. Chapter 11

**GUESS WHAT?! School was canceled today so I decided to write a little bit and the next thing you know, BOOM! I finished the chapter! I must warn you that this chapter contains some nudity, but its not like I went into detail about it. Basically Terra takes another bath. And thats all I'm gonna say cuz I'll spoil the main part of the chapter too much. :P ENJOY! :3**

**Chapter 11**

I leaned against the trunk of a big tree and began to eat one of several fruits that I picked. This one had a red rind and a caramel yellow inside. I wasn't sure what it was called, but it was one of my favorites. The only fruits I was familiar with in this garden were deku fruit, stamina fruit, and heart flowers.

And for some reason, on the side farthest away from the waterfall, there were those weird plants that usually grow around Eldin Volcano. You know, the ones that are all thorny and grow those water filled sacks?

I think they were called Thorn Buds… but their practically useless since they're covered in thorns and there's already a creek here, so their basically here for no reason. When I was finished with my fruits, I walked over to Hearthia and decided to ask her the purpose of the seemingly useless thorn buds.

"Uhhh, Hearthia? What is the purpose of having those water buds with thorns on them in here?" I asked her.

Hearthia gave me a surprised look.

"You are more observant than I expected." She smiled, "I know that they may seem useless now, but they will be quite useful later during your quest."

"I would KINDA want to know the specifics..." I mumbled.

"Fine." Hearthia sighed, "When you are to travel through Lanayru and Eldin, dehydration is very big threat to your health. When you find your sword, you will be able to remove the thorns on the buds and use them as a portable water source."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." I shrugged, "But do you know when we can leave the garden? I kinda want to know if my friends are okay."

"We will leave when you are fully recovered. And judging by your recovery rate, we should be able to leave sometime tomorrow."

"Really?!" That soon?!"

"Yes, are you not relieved? If you wish to stay for longer-"

"N-no! Hearthia that's great! I'm just surprised it's that soon. I thought that it would take longer."

"Well you feel fine, do you not?"

"Oh, yeah. I feel great! Why can't we leave today?!"

"I believe that by using this day to rest and eat, you will be better prepared for tomorrow."

"Oh, okay Hearthia."

"Why don't you take another bath? I believe that a bath may help you relax."

"Alright, if you say so…" I sighed as I walked toward the little waterfall.

I quickly stripped off my clothes and walked into the cool water. I sank down into the pool of water that the waterfall fell into before flowing into the creek. Hearthia was right, I already felt more relaxed. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I twisted my neck around without moving my torso and shrieked in panic.

Ghirahim was standing on a tree branch outside the clearing once more with my back to him. I scooted as quickly as I could under the waterfall, hoping that the falling water would blur my naked form. I wrapped my arms around my upper body in attempt to cover my breasts.

"GHIRAHIM! Y- you CREEPER!" I shrieked at him, "GO AWAY!"

Ghirahim just grinned at me.

"Shoo! SHOO!" I screamed.

"When I decided to come over for a visit, I honestly didn't expect this!" he laughed, "But this is honestly a nice surprise!"

"DON'T YOU HAVE SOMEWHERE ELSE TO BE?! LIKE, SOMEWHERE MORE IMPORTANT THAN THIS?!"

"Oh not for a while! And I must say that this has considerably brightened my day!"

"What?! Go away! What is wrong with you?!"

"Oh, calm yourself! I didn't see anything but your back. But the idea of your true from has made me absolutely giggly!"

I felt one of my eyes twitch.

"Get. Out. Of. Here. You. Freakin. Creeper!" I growled through clenched teeth.

He looked at me with fake hurt.

"Well sor-_ry_! I just wanted to ask you about your day!"

My other eye twitched.

"You want to know about my day?! Well this morning an annoying demon lord got his hand burnt and freaked me out with threats of kidnapping me! Then I ate some fruit and got confused over pointless thorn buds! Then I tried to take a relaxing bath! But guess what?! It wasn't relaxing at all because the same demon lord popped up and wouldn't leave me alone!"

Ghirahim just rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone. You're no fun anyways. Besides, I have to leave. Goodbye, pet."

With that he disintegrated into diamonds and left.

I blinked in surprise. It was that easy? I shook my head to clear it. I suddenly didn't feel like bathing any longer, so I gingerly crept closer to my clothes and grabbed them. I stepped out of the pool and I heard a chiming sound from a distance behind me.

I jumped and whirled around, clutching my clothing the front of my body to cover it. Ghirahim was back on the tree branch watching me expectantly. He frowned when I covered myself before he could see anything.

"Wha- GHIRAHIM!" I yelled angrily.

"Darn." He frowned, "Your way too careful! Well, I was close at least."

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed.

He looked very disappointed.

"Fine." He sighed, "Can't you drop your guard at least once? Oh, well. I have to go now. Bye, bye."

This time he left for real. I quickly threw on my dress and pulled on my boots. I growled angrily to myself as I walked around to find Hearthia, "Drop my guard?! I already did that ONCE and that's how you got a creepy obsession over me! Trust me, if the consequences are that bad, I won't EVER drop my guard around you!" I found her on the other side of the clearing curled up into a ball fast asleep

She probably had no idea about my screaming fit with Ghirahim. I sighed and joined her underneath the tree she was sleeping in the shade of. I snuggled close to her warm body and napped alongside her. More memories plagued my dreams

**Eheheh. Ghirahim your such a creeper. C'mon! We all knew that this was bound to happen! XD I'm so mean to poor Terra.**


	13. Chapter 12

Yes its a short chapter. Sorry :/ I have to post what I have now or I may not be able to again because it's my stupid brother's turn to use the computer. So he's gets to be on for the whole weekend. Plus I've been super busy with my other fanfic I just made. Soooo yeah. Heheh. Im writing unbolded cuz the whole chapter is bolded. :P NOW I NEED MAH SLEEPZ!

**Chapter 12**

**_"Love? It's time to wake up~."_**

**_ I opened my eyes and stared up at Ghirahim who was kneeling down next to me shaking my sore shoulder. _**

**_"Master?" I whispered. _**

**_"Yes, pet. I am here." He cooed. _**

**_"M-master!" I cried softly as I threw my arms around his shoulders. _**

**_My face was buried in the nook between his neck and shoulder. _**

**_"I'm here, pet. Don't worry. All is well." He whispered in my ear. _**

**_I pulled away with my arms still around his neck. I stared into his eyes and leaned forward and his lips met mine. He was pure heaven. Where I probably wasn't going to when I died since I was doing this. I just… couldn't help myself. He was so irresistible. Ghirahim broke the kiss, to my disappointment. _**

**_"I'm going to give you something special today." He whispered into my ear. _**

**_Before I could respond, he pushed me to the ground. _**

**_"Wha? Are we going to-?!" _**

**_"Oh no, no, no, pet! What a filthy little mind you mind you have!" He giggled, "I don't think that you would be anywhere near ready for that! Demons can be very violent lovers." _**

**_He snapped his fingers and a dagger appeared between his fingertips. My eyes widened in fear. _**

**_"Now hold still and it won't hurt as much!" he hummed._**

**_"What are you going to do?!" I squeaked out._**

**_"I'm going to give you a mark. It will make sure that no other demon can hurt you because it shows that you are mine."_**

**_I squeezed my eyes shut. An involuntary whimper escaped my throat. The cold metal of the dagger bit into my sensitive flesh above my left breast. Close to my heart. I had no idea what he carving into me but he was taking his time, purposely going agonizingly slow. After what seemed like a century, he removed the weapon from my chest._**

**_"There! It would've been more detailed, but humans have such a small tolerance for pain." He smirked. _**

**_I slowly sat up and looked down at my chest. I could tell that he wrote something on my chest, but I couldn't read it. It looked as though it was written in the demon dialect of hylian. _**

**_"I know that you can't read it, but it says; This heart belongs to Ghirahim." He explained with a smug smile on his lips._**

**_My head shot up in shock. He had actually claimed my heart as his! I didn't know whether I should be happy or horrified._**

**_ "You're welcome." He hissed into my ear._**

**_My chest started to sting and burn horribly._**

**_"AAUUGH!" I screamed in horrible pain._**

**_"Sshh it will be over soon. I promise." Ghirahim assured, cradling me in his arms. _**

**_It was the most terrible pain I had ever felt. The wound was now an unnaturally bright red. No more blood seeped out through the letters. A terrible throbbing pain was still present with every breath I took. _**

**_"You are now mine. FOREVER." He laughed triumphantly._**


	14. Chapter 13

**HAPPEH VALENTINE'S DAYYYY! I GAWT A NEW CHAPTAH 4 UUU! That's right, just for YOU. Right there. Bothering to read this. With ur eyeballz. :3 SO ENJOI!**

**Chapter 13**

I jolted upright and my hand flew to my chest. I yanked down the collar of my dress to view the area above my heart. Nothing was there. There was no mark. Not even a blemish. I smoothed my dress collar back into place and sat there next to Hearthia.

Hearthia was still fast asleep next to me. She looked peaceful, as if she was having a nice dream. I sighed with longing.

_When am I ever going to have normal dreams again?_ I wondered.

I was probably never going to. My stomach growled so I stood up, stretched, and wandered off aimlessly to find some fruit. Something caught my eye as I walked away from Hearthia; a berry bush with shiny, dark gray leaves and bright red berries.

_Has this always been here?_

I walked over to it in confusion. I plucked one of the round berries from the bush and laid it in my palm. It was about the size of my thumbnail. The leaves were around the same size, but slightly larger with sharp ridges around the outsides of them.

I examined the berry more closely. I squeezed it and dark red juice formed little droplets around the part where it separated from the stem. I sniffed it. It smelled sweet with a slightly metallic twinge to it.

I picked the berry apart in my hand. Something about it seemed… off. Something wasn't right about this. Small black seeds the size of grains of sand were arranged in an orderly fashion near the middle of it. The dark red juice puddled in my hand, surely staining my hand blood red.

I saw Hearthia sit straight up in the corner of my eye. I turned my head toward her questionably. She probably just had a bad dream. But what she said proved me wrong.

"TERRA! DON'T TOUCH THOSE!" she screeched at me in panic.

I instantly flung the berry to the ground.

She raced over to the fallen berry. She poked it a little with her talon then bent over to sniff it. She hissed at it with disgust. Her head snapped up and her eyes met mine.

"Did you eat any of these?!" she asked worriedly.

"N-no, why?! What are they?!" I replied.

"These are cursed berries! You are to never EVER touch any! Go wash your hand off! Quickly!"

"Wha- o-okay."

I trotted over to the creek and scrubbed the juice off of my palm. Hearthia came up behind me.

"Those berries mess with the mind. They cause hallucinations and mirages! They also make whoever ingests them comply with basically anything suggested." She sounded lost in thought.

"What are they doing in here?" I squeaked.

But I already knew. The last of the juice had been scrubbed off of my hand.

"…Ghirahim." We both sighed at the same time.

"And I was so close." I heard him grumble to us from across the creek.

I slowly I lifted my head to look at him. He had a rather disappointed look on his face.

"I took time out of my busy schedule just to toss in those seeds and wait for you to eat the berries." He sighed disappointedly, "I hate it when my carefully laid plans go awry." He snapped looking pointedly at Hearthia, who just rolled her eyes.

"I have been prepared for anything that may endanger this girl. I have an acute sense of smell that outranks that of other Loftwings. She was lucky that I smelled that cursed juice before she ate any of the berries." She replied blankly.

But I could see in her eyes that she was silently taunting him over his failure to capture me. Ghirahim's eye twitched in irritation. I couldn't help but giggle a bit at how angry he looked.

"What are you laughing at, girl?! One minute ago you were almost within my clutches again. DON'T PUSH IT." he growled.

I remained silent.

"Now, I guess I'll just go." He sighed.

Before he had a chance to snap his fingers, a furnix suddenly flew toward him and landed on his shoulder. It nuzzled his cheek as Ghirahim removed something from its leg. Then it flew away quickly. Ghirahim's face brightened considerably as he read the piece of parchment that was tied to its leg.

"HA! Looks like I'm still one step ahead of you, birdy! I have an update on the goddess's location! Ta, ta!" he sang as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Hearthia looked shocked. She turned to look at me and quickly began walking away.

"Things are happening too quickly. We must leave NOW." She said panicky, "Come, Terra! I must give you something. It is time to leave the garden."

I followed her, jogging a bit to catch up with her. We were headed towards the other side of the clearing. Where the thorn buds were located. We stopped just in front of them.

"These serve another purpose too. Get on your hands and knees and look forwards." She commanded.

I hesitantly complied. I caught a little glimpse of gold and red. I squinted my eyes and a plant came into focus. A single red and gold flower was in bloom.

"You must crawl under the thorns to retrieve the flower. Do not take the whole plant, just take off the stem that holds the flower and crawl back out. When you come back out, I shall explain everything. Be careful to not damage the flower in any way." She said.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"I will explain everything to you when you come back out." She repeated.

I could tell that she was in a hurry, so I crawled under the thorns. Soon the thorns swooped too low and I was forced to army crawl the rest the way. I got to flower and gently plucked it from the plant.

It came off easily and I carefully scooted backwards, wincing as a sharp thorn barely scraped my back. I got back out holding the flower in my fist.

"Good, good." Hearthia nodded, "This flower blocks aura from being detected. The plant blooms once a day and the flower itself only lasts until nightfall until it dies and its power diminishes. With this in your possession, Ghirahim will have no way of tracking you."

"Really?" I said examining the flower in my fist.

It looked like a mix between an orchid and a lily with a tropical sort of look to it. A line down the middle of the petals and the tips of them were golden. It did seem to have some sort of power emanating from it.

"I recommend putting it in a safe place where it won't be blown away or lost." She continued.

"Alright." I shrugged.

I couldn't see any place that safer than the inside of my boot. I gently tucked the stem into my boot and let the flower head stick out of the top so it wouldn't be damaged by accident.

"We must leave. NOW." She said again sternly.

She lowered herself to the ground for me and I climbed aboard. Then she stood up, got a running start, and took off into the air.

"Can we go to back to my village?" I asked before the wind got too loud, "I'd like to grab a few things."

"If you believe it will help you with your journey, then you may grab a few things." She nodded as she altered her direction slightly.

When we landed next to my house, it looked fine from the outside. But the inside was a different story. One of my bookshelves had been overturned and glass shards were scattered across my floor. A small dried up puddle of blood stained my wooden floor next to my window.

The glass was probably from some of my vases I like to put flowers in. Speaking of flowers, there was a black rose sitting on my bed next to a piece of parchment. Hearthia walked over to it (she barely fit in here) and sniffed it.

"There's nothing wrong with it, except for the fact that black roses are not naturally occurring and it seems like it has been enchanted with a preservation spell." She stated as she backed away.

I picked up the paper with shaky hands.

It read;

_Dear beloved Terra,_

_Please accept this rose as an apology for completely destroying your house. I hope you will find a way to forgive me for my selfishness when I kidnapped you also. When you smell the scent of this immortal rose, I hope you will be reminded of my passion for you._

_Love, _

_ The Demon Lord Ghirahim_

_P.S. I LICKED THE PAPER RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE TOUCHING IT._

My eyes widened and I threw the paper to the ground. It fluttered down gently and landed face down.

On the back of the paper, scrawled neatly was;

_Just kidding, pet! I love you xoxo._

My eye twitched and I picked up the paper and ripped it into little tiny pieces. I looked at the rose and gingerly picked it up. Each of its perfect thorns had the points trimmed off at precisely the same place at each one. I gave it a small sniff. It smelled sweet, strong, and well, rosey. I liked the scent a lot, so I decided to keep it.

Then I noticed my red bag lying on the ground next to my bed. I picked it up, dusted it off, and gently slid the rose into the front pocket. I decided to take the flower out of my boot and slid it in next to the rose.

"We must leave quickly. If there is anything else you wish to take, I suggest you grab it and leave immediately." Hearthia said impatiently.

I smiled, "You're always so impatient, Hearthia."

She smiled back at me. I turned to my counter and my hand-carved cup was sitting there so I stuffed it into my bag too.

"Alright, let's leave." I sighed.


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm aliiive! -does a happy dance- Sorry we almost got to our data limit this month and i blame my brother and his annoying data munching YouTube-ing. :P So im going to post all the chapters I made! YAY! ENJOY THEM ALL!**

**Chapter 14**

Hearthia insisted we go straight to our next destination and we would have to go look for my friends at a later time. We were heading toward the part of Faron Woods that I had never been to before.

There seemed to be lots of clearings here and more water than there usually was. Hearthia was flying low so that she could locate our destination easier. Suddenly, a large shadow passed over me. I looked up and gasped.

"JANINE!" I cried out in happiness.

"There you are Terra! Did you miss us?!" she laughed.

Melody and Evan were right behind her riding their Loftwings. Melody's Loftwing was a light, pale yellow with light pink tipped feathers. Evan's was light brown with pale red feather tips. And of course I think you know what Janine's Loftwing looked like! IF YOU FORGET GO BACK TO **CHAPTER 7** AND LOOK!

"Of course!" I laughed back.

Melody urged her Loftwing up next to mine.

"HI TERRA! I missed you too! We kept looking for you but we couldn't find you ANYWHERE! Where'd you go?! Were you hiding?! Did that mean guy who kidnapped you try to kidnap you again?! That guy isn't very nice! He's scary and mean and deserves 10 deku nuts shoved up his-!"

"MELODY!" I laughed, "Yes I was hiding, but I had to or Ghirahim would have gotten me. I wanted to go look for you guys first but Hearthia _insisted_ we get to our next destination!"

"So, where would that be?" Evan asked.

"Just up ahead! We will be there in a moment!" she yelled back to him.

Suddenly we passed over what looked a small canyon. It was so deep, I couldn't see the bottom of it. Then we passed over what looked like an ancient building.

"Is that it, Hearthia?" I asked.

"No, our destination is just past it… RIGHT HERE!" She replied suddenly.

She slightly folded in her wings and we descended rapidly into the trees. My friends' Loftwings followed. We landed quite a distance away from the ancient building.

Hearthia urged me off, "I cannot fly any further. We shall continue on foot until we reach it."

We walked through the trees for maybe 4 or 5 minutes until Melody said, "Hey what's that over there?!"

She jogged away to our right toward what looked like a large hole in the ground within a small clearing. We jogged after her.

"No! Do not get distracted! Get back here! Don't go over there!" Hearthia called worriedly, keeping her voice low for some reason.

But it was too late. We had already caught up with Melody. A large tree grew off to the side of the hole and its roots encircled it.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Janine asked, "It sounds like voices!"

I could barely hear it too.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

Something about one of the voices sounded suspiciously familiar. I got down on my hands and knees and tried to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness below. Slowly, a room materialized within my vision. A boy in green clothes stood near what looked like some large double doors. And who should be in there with him then-

"GHIRAHIM?!" I gasped and I suddenly lost my footing.

I plummeted down headfirst almost on top of Ghirahim. Well, I would have if Melody hadn't caught me by my ankle. Then she lost her footing too and Janine grabbed her by her waist.

Evan ran off to go get Hearthia to help us, since Janine couldn't hold us for long and he couldn't really help. I was dangling about 3 dangerous feet above Ghirahim's head. The boy looked up at us in bewilderment.

"Uhhh…" the boy uttered eyeing us.

I threw my finger up to my lip in a 'sshh' sign and desperately waved my hand back and forth, telling him not to give away our presence.

"What are you looking at, sky child?!" Ghirahim snapped at the blonde boy.

His attention moved back to Ghirahim. The boy looked very nervous as he tried to come up with something to say.

"Well?!" Ghirahim huffed in angry annoyance.

"Y-you have…interesting hair!" The teen choked out.

Ghirahim grinned in amusement.

"I'll take that as a compliment-"

I felt myself being pulled up and soon Melody and I were out of the hole.

"I told you to stay put! I told you to come back!" Hearthia hissed in a low voice, "That was very risky! Now, come! We must make up for our lost time!"

We all hung our heads and followed Hearthia back to our original path. We walked in painful silence.

"Sorry Hearthia…" Melody said sadly.

"It is alright." Hearthia replied calmly.

More painful silence. The only noises were the occasional crunch of a dead leaf or the snap of a twig as we walked quickly behind Hearthia.

Another large building came into view. Its yellowish stone surface looked weathered and the occasional vine managed to climb up the walls. A small wooden door looked just large enough for one person. There would be no way Hearthia could fit inside with us.

"As you may have noticed, I cannot accompany you inside." She said almost reading my mind, "This is intentional. You have to go in yourselves with no help from me."

"But… why can we go in?" asked Janine.

"I was ordered to aid her any way I can during her quest. I would have gone in there with her if I was able to. However, if I let you go in with her I am aiding her by allowing you to help her." Hearthia replied.

"Oh I think I get it!" Melody blurted out, "You see, she means-"

"WE KNOW, MELODY!" all of us except Hearthia yelled at once to prevent a babble session with her.

She immediately closed her mouth.

"I suggest you go in quickly." Hearthia sighed.

I nodded and tried to open the rickety wooden door. The moment I touched it, it disintegrated into dust.

"Do not be alarmed, that is intentional!" Hearthia said quickly to prevent us from freaking out.

"O-oh!" I breathed in relief.

We all stepped inside. So far, it was nothing interesting. Just a long hallway with torches hung along the walls. How they managed to stay lit this long was beyond me. This place reminded me of a desert tomb. The walls were clearly made of sandstone giving the whole atmosphere of the place an ancient look.

Suddenly, there were no longer any torches and we walked blindly into darkness.


	16. Chapter 15

**MOAR CHAPTAHZ! YAHHH! Forgive me if these chapters are terrible Ive been stressed and stuff lately but I tried my best. I'm also posting more of TLTIWW (The Last Thing I Would Want). And Secrets are a Terrible Burden shall be known as SAATB! WHY DO I HAVE SUCH LONG TITLES?! ANYWAYS NOW YOU ARE INFORMED!**

**Chapter 15**

There was more scuffling behind me than there originally was.

"OUCH! who stepped on my foot!" I heard Melody whisper loudly in pain.

"Sorry, sis!" I heard Evan reply.

"Where are all the freakin lights?!" Janine growled.

I don't know if this was a coincidence or not, but suddenly two large torches lit up in the center of the room we just walked into.

**This is the part I had actually had dreamt about. These are the events that transpired within my dream. Only I changed dialogue and the sequence of events so that it actually makes sense and has an actual storyline, since most of my dreams are utter and complete randomness.**

A frightening sight was the first thing that met our eyes. A large twisted looking face with large, pointed teeth was staring us right in the face. Then, the face turned to reveal a long body with a… fin? I realized that we were staring into a huge cylindrical tank filled with water.

My friends seemed to notice that the creature was separated from us by at least three inches of glass. The giant torches were placed to the right and left of the enormous tank.

The water had grown slightly murky over the years of being occupied by the single large fish creature that resided within the tank.

It was about the size of a killer whale with a similar head shape but its body was a muddled gray and large teeth protruded from its jaws. It had no dorsal fin and its tail moved like that of a shark but it had a rounded off end.

It was much less scary looking when you actually examined it. It just casually swam around in circles and barely even gave us a glance. I noticed in front of the tank was a large tablet sticking out of the ground with writing on it. I walked over to it knelt down to read it.

I read it out loud to my friends;

_Three crystal balls reside at the bottom of the fish's lair. _

_Two are deadly, one is true. THINK. Which is right? _

_Original souls inside of the lair will be devoured on sight and reborn again._

"Original souls will be devoured?! What does that mean?!" Melody asked flabbergasted.

I knew exactly what it meant. My soul was not original, I was part of Tirra. But my friends were all original.

"Hylia, you clever goddess." I sighed quietly.

"Huh?" Evan barely heard me.

I sighed and turned to face them, "My soul is not original. My ancestor died and got reincarnated into me. But you guys… your souls are all original."

"So… if we go into the fish tank, we'll die but you won't?" Janine asked confusedly.

"Well, it says that you'll be reborn, but I still wouldn't take any chances." I sighed in thought.

"RIGHT! GOT IT! Nobody goes in with the fishy but Terra! No chance taking!" Melody said wide-eyed.

"Hey, what are those?" Evan suddenly pointed.

"Wha-?" I whirled around.

Large platforms were set up to the sides of the giant fish tank.

"Dang, this is a big room." Janine muttered.

They looked like extremely complicated puzzles that were both mentally and physically draining. Hurray.

"So… this looks like basically the entire building." Melody observed.

She seemed to be right. It looked like there weren't any doors anywhere else. Hallelujah!

"Alrighty then! Which one should we do first?" I asked rubbing my hands together in fake anticipation.

"How about the platform thingies?" Melody asked.

We all agreed and started walking toward the left one. Out of nowhere spikes shot out of the ground nearly impaling us. Melody was almost too stunned to speak. ALMOST.

"I COULD HAVE DIED!" she shrieked in distress.

"Okay other one then!" I said turning on my heel swiftly as the shock wore off.

My friends followed stiffly and carefully. Once again spikes shot up almost into our faces.

"FISH THEN! ALRIGHT! FINE! I'LL DO THE FISH THINGY! JEEZ!" I growled throwing my hands up in frustration.

I stomped over to the gigantic tank and pondered how I was gonna get to the top. It was at least 20 feet up! Then I noticed the ladders going up the sides of the base of the giant lanterns. Oh that's how!

I jogged over to the left one and began to quickly ascend the ladder. It ended at a small platform that jutted out above the tank. There was a small ramp sloping downwards and I found my toes touching the water line. I gulped. Was I really ready to do this?

_You need to. You need your sword!_

Tirra's voice said insistently within my brain.

_Fine, I guess I'll just jump blindly into this tank with a giant monster fish!_

I growled at her with my mind.

_Remember the riddle..._

She whispered and her voice faded away.

I needed to remember to look for three crystal balls. Okay, I can do that, but two of them were dangerous. Dangerous enough to be called deadly, in fact. This didn't sound nice at all. What did it mean by one was true? Did it mean that it was the only good ball? I guessed so.

I took my bag off of my shoulder and took a deep breath. Then I leapt into the water and hoped for the best.


	17. Chapter 16

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! BUT WE WENT OVER OUR DATA LIMIT AND WE HAD TO WAIT TILL THE 7TH! WTF VERIZON! Anyways, I have an announcement to make! I feel that HollowEarth's stories arent getting alot of attention. So, until she gets 5 faves I will not update this story! Aren't I MEAN?! :D**

**Chapter 16**

The water was lukewarm and my vision was blurred by the murkiness of the water. I was disoriented for a moment then I dove down to the bottom of the tank. The fish did nothing to stop me, but I still didn't feel safe in here with it.

Just like I thought, the balls were at the bottom of the tank. They rested inside a small depression in the ground. I noticed what were carved into them and immediately knew what the tablet meant.

Each had a symbol of Farore on them, but they looked like they might've been distorted and the differences were subtle and hard to see. I knew I'd need air soon so I pushed off of the bottom and swam back up to the surface. I refilled my lungs and dove back down.

The fish accidentally brushed against my leg and I shuddered. The thing was slippery, not slimy but still weird feeling. Once again I was at the bottom of the tank. Now that fresh air filled my lungs I could see the symbols more clearly than before.

_Let's see, the correct one issss… THE MIDDLE ONE!_

I hummed in my mind, hoping for a little help from Tirra.

It seemed like she wasn't going to pop up so I reached out to grab the middle one.

_Don't touch the others. Avoid them at all costs._

She whispered.

_Okay no problem._

I muttered within my brain.

It would be relatively easy since they spaced about a foot apart. I carefully picked up the middle one. Then I noticed the darn thing was chained to the ground!

_Pull it._

She whispered.

_Oh, okay. Why?_

I asked.

She didn't answer. I decided to do it quickly because I felt the urge to breathe rising. I pulled vigorously at the chain. The brick it was attached to started to lift up, but then stopped. I planted my feet down on the ground and struggled to pull it out all the way.

Out of nowhere a huge jet of bubbles shot upward, sending the brick shooting to the surface with me holding onto the ball for dear life. I could see that the jet sent the other balls flying to sides of the tank with their bricks pulled up too.

Large bomb flowers were attached to the bottom of the bricks. I could see the stems start to fizz and bubble under the water, but I was already safe at the surface. I pulled myself back onto the platform.

The ball had detached from the chain and the brick sank down to the bottom as two large explosions vibrated the entire building. The fish was smart and was at the surface completely safe as well.

"Well that was dramatic!" Evan laughed up at me.

"You're lucky I chose right or I would've been splattered all over the glass for your viewing pleasure!" I laughed down to him.

He made a disgusted face.

"Thanks for that image!" he shuddered.

"HEY JANINE CATCH!" I shouted down to her and hurled the ball at her.

She caught it without even flinching like I predicted. Then I grabbed my bag, descended the ladder and jogged over to my friends as I squeezed the water out of my dress.

She handed it back to me and joked, "Was your bath refreshing, Terra?"

"I found it a bit oxygen lacking." I replied with a smile.

The crystal ball started to crack within my hands and I accidentally dropped it in surprise. It shattered all over the floor and we all froze.

"TERRA!" Melody shrieked at me, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT SCARED ME! WHY WOULD THEY MAKE IT SO BREAKABLE?!" I shrieked back at her in panic.

"SHUT UP YOU GIRLS!" Evan suddenly shouted at us in a booming voice I never knew he had, "LOOK!" he pointed down at the shattered remains.

He was right. There was something poking out of the shards. I gently picked it out, avoiding the sharp pieces that could potentially mutilate my fingers. It was a key. Just a freakin key.

"Well that wasn't worth it." I huffed in annoyance.

I tucked it into my boot and stomped off to the right platform thingy. The annoying spikes didn't stop me this time and my friends followed quickly.

"Well, you never know Terra! It might be very useful! Cuz like there could be a chest filled with rupees and treasure and that could open it!" Melody started to babble on, "That would be so neat! Don't you think?! I think it would be awesome! We would rich and I could wear crowns and pretty dresses and we could live in awesome mansions!"

"Melody, I don't think that's going to-"

Out of nowhere a green chu popped out of the ground and attached to Melody's leg, cutting off Janine in mid-sentence.

"OH MY GOSH, GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Melody screamed.

We all began stomping at it and we splattered it violently. Even the eyes were crushed.

"Hey look a jelly blob…" Evan noticed as he bent over to pick it out of the gooey mess.

"EW EVAN!" we all shrieked.

He just rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so girly!" he scoffed and abandoned the jelly blob.

We finally recovered and arrived at the platform (it's a big room it took a while). Another stone tablet was placed next to it.

I read it out loud to my friends;

_To get to the useful items beyond the bars, brave the dangers to the top._

It was then that I noticed a small pile of supplies inside of the platform beyond some bar doors. Well that was sort of obvious. Evan was already pulling himself onto a block and starting to ascend.

"Hey look! Another message thingy!" he called down to us.

"What does it say?" Janine asked.

He read it to us;

_To solve this puzzle, you must be away and up high._

"…what?" said a confused Melody.

But Janine and I knew what it meant. We both looked at each other.

"Janine, don't-"

It was too late. She had already zoomed toward the giant fish tank.

"JANINE!" I shrieked.

"What?!" she called back as she climbed the ladder on the right torch.

"Janine, please!" I begged her, "Let me do it! I don't want you to fall in!"

She just rolled her eyes, "Terra, do you honestly think I'm unwatchful enough to do that?!"

"YES!" we all yelled.

"Evan, grab the ledge above you. Don't go to the side." Janine commanded.

"Huh? Why?" he asked.

"Because it looks like there's little holes that spikes shoot out of on that one. THAT'S WHY."

"Oh… thanks." He replied.

He immediately did as he was told.

"Now what?"

"To the left!"

"And now?"

"Up!"

"Alright, what about now?"

"To the left!"

"OUCH!"

"SORRY! RIGHT!"

"Alright I'm up!"

"Go up again and you should be at the very top! Then step on that… thingy! I think!"

"You _think?!_"

"JUST DO IT!"

The moment he stepped on whatever Janine wanted him to, the bars shot up out of the ground. Which allowed us access to the goodies inside.

"YAY!" Melody said happily.

She zoomed into the little room and Evan stepped off the button. Suddenly, the bars shot back down again.

"EVAN!" we all yelled.

"What?!" he yelped.

"KEEP YOUR FOOT ON THE BUTTON!" Melody shrieked in panic.

"Oh! Sorry sis!"

The bars went up again. I went in with Melody and we each took out an armful of supplies. We brought them out and spread them on the ground. Evan stepped off the button and hopped back down with us. The supplies included; a bigger bag than mine, a book about plants, a book about creatures; magical and average, a small dagger and sheath, and some rupees.

"Shall we go to the next one?" I sighed as Melody helped me put the stuff into the bag.

"Yes, I think we shall." Janine said in a fancy British accent as she jogged over to us.

Melody handed me the sheathed dagger and I pushed it back towards her.

"Trust me. I'll think you'll probably need it more than me!" I laughed.

She smiled and strapped it around her waist.

"Okay! Thanks!" she smiled happily.

I slid the bag over my shoulder and we proceeded to the other platforms on the other side of the room.


	18. Chapter 17 GOOD JOB

**You know what?! ONE person actually bothered to go over to Hollow Earth and review something! Really?! You all couldn't take 3 minutes out of your time to just go say, "Hi Hollow Earth." or something?! I am very angry and disappointed! So because you all apparently don't give a rip about this story, THIS IS ALL YOU GET. GOOD JOB, ALL OF YOU. EXCEPT THAT ONE PERSON THAT BOTHERED. I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU.**

Chapter 17

When we arrived at the next platform, the room began to tremble violently. Out of nowhere, Ghirahim appeared and grabbed me. He teleported us to the prison I was in before.

"GHIRAHIM?!" I shrieked in terror.

"Mmmm, hello darling. Have you noticed that your little flower is dead?

I glanced down and noticed that it was indeed dead. My stomach did a flip-flop.

"Oh, pet I've missed you. Kiss me!" he pulled me into his arms and ravished my lips, "Now help me bring back my master! I'm very sure you know where the goddess is."

"What? No! Why would I help you bring back that monster?!" I pushed him away from me.

He looked sad and began to cry.

"Oh, Terra! I'm nothing without him! I'm nothing without you! I'm so pathetic! I can't even succeed at catching the spirit maiden!" he bawled into my chest.

I'm pretty sure it was just an attempt to be near my breasts.

"Get OFF of me!" I pushed him off my chest again, "Oh woe is you! Blah, blah, blah!"

"You-you're mocking me?! Why?!" he asked hurtfully.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe it's because you kidnapped me and held me against my will! AGAIN!" I growled in frustration.

_DON'T TALK TO MY GHIRAHIM THAT WAY!_

I felt Tirra ferociously beat against the inside of my skull.

I doubled over in pain clutching my head.

"Terra?" Ghirahim asked worriedly.

_I'm getting out of here. You suck eggs!_

She growled.

"G-Ghirahim!" I cried in pain as Tirra began to pull her own consciousness out of my head.

A bluish mist came out from my head. It took the form of a floating Tirra and turned to Ghirahim.

"Tirra… My Tirra." He reached out to touch her.

His hand went through her and he looked perplexed. She touched his other hand and kissed him. Ghirahim teleported away with her, leaving me alone. I was in pain and cold, lying on the hard ground.

_He left me…_

My head felt empty and lonely with just me in it.

"Well, at least you have me!" A feminine voice chimed from the cell across from me.

I turned my head painfully to look at her. A pale girl with long scraggly black hair was visible in the low light. She smiled at me, revealing a set of pointed fangs. She was chained to the wall and a stick randomly protruded from her hair.

"Hi, my name is Malice!" the girl smiled sweetly, "What's yours?"

"Huh?" I asked groggily.

I felt my vision dimming, or was the sun setting? No, I could feel my life fading from me. I remembered the feeling from Tirra's memories. I willed death to come forth and take me.

"Hey, are you alright?" Malice asked worriedly.

"I'm dying." I whispered to her, because that was as loud as I could muster.

I literally could not live without Ghirahim. Because of Tirra, I loved him. I loved him just as much as she had. The will to go on faded away. I was alone. Ghirahim was my one and only love. I had nothing to live for.

I let my eyes close and roll back. My heartbeat slowed with my breathing as I slowly began to perish.

"No! No, no, no! D-don't die!" Malice gasped in terror.

But it was too late. My fate was set. My heart stopped and I could feel myself grow light as air as I faded away to nothing.

THE END.

**... APRIL FOOLS!~ **

**Nope, Terra's not dead! And yes, I randomly put Malice in there. For all of you don't know, Malice is a character from one of Hollow Earth's stories. Hehehe. But seriously, I am very disappointed that only one person bothered to give Hollow Earth a review. So, please! Any of you! Just go over there and give her some reviews! She loves reviews! She will be so happy! Pwease? :3**


	19. The Real Chapter 17 I PROMISE THIS TIME!

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! D: HOLLOW EARTH HAD LIKE5 REVIEWS AND DID NOT INFORM ME! AAAHHHHHGGGGHHHH WHY COUSIN WHY?! And my keyboard keeps derping up on me and randomly leaves out letters and the spacebar and backspace wont work until I hit them with enough force to kill a turtle. idk. anyways SORRY! SO SORRY! YELL AT HOLLOWEARTH!**

Chapter 17

We arrived at the other platform and saw that it was similar to the other one. There was a little barred off room with a shmancy looking chest inside. It was a pearly white encrusted with gold and random jewels.

"… TREASURE." Melody said giddily.

Another tablet was next to the bars.

It read;

_ The rules for this are much the same. _

_Just do not fall in and two is better than one._

Janine sprinted off again before I could catch her.

"What does it mean, do not fall in?" Melody said confused again.

"Maybe it means Janine." Evan nudged his shoulder in her direction.

"Maybe." I shrugged, "Two is better than one… I think someone else should go with you, Evan."

"Alright, follow me princess!" he grinned as he climbed the first ledge.

He was obviously talking to me.

"Fine." I sighed handing both my bags to Melody.

"Go up!" Janine called to us once I was there with Evan.

We listened to her and went up.

"Now go right!"

"Next!"

"Up!"

"Next!"

"Right!"

We went right and suddenly the ground disappeared beneath my feet. I almost plunged into the dark abyss beneath me, but Evan caught my arm. He hadn't walked as far I did, so he was still standing on solid ground. He slowly pulled me back up.

"Well, I guess they didn't mean Janine." I breathed heavily.

"JANINE! I ALMOST DIED!" I yelled angrily to her.

"S-sorry! It's hard to tell which are traps!" she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Umm you need to go up."

"You sure?" I asked warily.

"Very." She replied.

We went.

"Now what?"

"Go left! Then up! Then you're done!"

We finally got to the top.

_This is really high up._

I gulped.

I noticed a small slit in a block in the ground. For some reason, Evan stepped on it. Nothing happened. He stomped on it again. Then I realized it was a button of sorts.

"It's not working, Janine!" he yelled to her.

"Get your foot off it for a moment." I commanded.

He reluctantly slid his foot off it. Then I dug the key out of my boot. Evan instantly made the connection.

"Oh." He said smacking his head.

I grinned at him and kneeled down to insert the key into the slit. I turned it and presto! The brick popped out of the ground a little and I removed the key. Evan promptly stepped on it. I heard the sound of sliding metal and knew the bars had lifted. This time, when Evan removed his foot the brick stayed in the ground.

Then we both decided it was okay to descend and we did. Melody had surprisingly not dug into the chest. I walked over to it and hesitantly pushed up the lid. I took out the object inside. It… I don't know what it was! It was a long rectangular piece of golden metal that was twisted into the form of tree.

"That's a weird piece of treasure." Melody commented on it.

"Hey where's Janine?" I asked realizing that she hadn't climbed down to meet us.

Her shouting voice answered me, "I'm still up here, Terra! Hey! It looks like a door appeared over there!"

She pointed directly behind the giant fish tank. We all rushed out to see. Sure enough, double doors with designs carved into it were suddenly there. I could see Janine fidget in her perch. I noticed a strange shaped hole in between the doors. It clicked suddenly in my head and I held up the golden tree.

I twisted it around until I found the angle it would fit in. I pushed it in and the doors suddenly pulled apart, destroying the key. Then it creaked open and Melody, Evan, and I warily stepped into the room. The moment we were all inside the doors slammed shut. And we were trapped inside without Janine. A familiar chuckle filled the room.

"Hello, dear. I had no idea you were bringing friends!" he giggled.

"G-Ghirahim!" I gasped.

**My keyboard is evil. :( STUPID THING! OKAY NOW ITS STARTING TO WORK RIGHT AGAIN! So yeah, Hollow Earth WHY?! U SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! AHHHH!**


	20. Chapter 18

**SORRY! I tried to update this, but when it was my day to get on the computer, we had to go to my stupid brother's track meet! Myehhhh! I hate track! I think I'll post something on my account about my immense hatred for track later! And then yesterday was also my day, but my mom said I could get the internet card if I did some laundry. I did, and she promptly forgot about it and had us all watch 'We Bought a Zoo' even though I've already seen it before. **

**And my brother had another track meet today and this time I didn't have to go and my dad revealed the hidden internet card to me. And then I tried to catch up on all the fanfics I'm following and stuff and then I proofread for Hollow Earth which took FOREVER because she has extremely confusing typos. And then I tried to write a little bit more of SAATB and I finished this chapter and got a page done of chapter 19. So yaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. **

**Okay I need to stop writing now cuz your eyes are probably blistering from reading all this.**

Chapter 18

**Oh, by the way the dream ended just before they walked into the door in the last chapter. Sooo that was about the time I woke up. So now I have to make this up from scratch! Darn it!**

_Ghirahim! What was he doing here?! How did he know I was here?!_

"H-How?" I stuttered.

Ghirahim smirked at my befuddled expression.

"Did you honestly think I didn't notice you hovering right above my head? Oh you silly little girl!" He broke out into giggles.

"Your name is Ghirahim?" Melody scoffed, "More like _Gay_ahim!"

Everyone tensed up at her words.

_Oh no. Oh no, is she really that stupid?!_

I panicked internally.

_Make her give you the dagger. You might need it…_

Tirra sighed tiredly.

"Melody, hand me the dagger I gave you." I ordered her.

"Why-" She was cut off by Evan, who quickly undid it from around her waist and handed it to me.

"Thank you, Evan." I smiled.

"WHAT did she just call me?" Ghirahim seethed through his clenched teeth.

"I believe I called you a gay-" Evan clamped his palm over his sister's mouth.

"Melody, SHUT IT." Evan growled in panic.

Ghirahim was basically frothing at the mouth. He took a deep breath and attempted to steel himself.

"I'm just going to forget about that for now." He inhaled deeply, trying to keep himself calm, "I do believe that you're in here for a reason~!"

His voice changed to a sing-songy pitch. I shivered.

"Yes, we are here for a reason." I sighed, "And, no offence, it was not to talk to you."

Ghirahim's eye twitched a little. He had apparently taken a bit of offence to what I said anyways.

"I know what you're here for." His face was split into an ear to ear grin as he stepped aside.

His form had been obscuring a golden door emanating a holy light.

_My sword is in there!_

Tirra gasped.

I took a few involuntary steps towards it, annoying courtesy of Tirra.

Ghirahim whipped out his rapier and touched it gently to my neck.

"Ah, ah, ah! Tsk, tsk, little Terra." He laughed, "Don't you know that good things are supposed to come to those who wait?"

"What?!" I snapped at him with annoyance.

He pouted, "Oh, Terra. You can't just waltz right through that door! Not while I'm here!"

"What, so this room is just pointless?!" Melody growled and gestured around at the room.

"Oh no, my dear annoying little girl!" Ghirahim laughed creepily, "There was some sort of obstacle you were supposed to overcome in here, but the poor beast had perished long ago!"

He gestured to a pile of ancient, dust covered remains. They were mainly just bones with some dried skin still stuck to it. Namely, skin was still barely plastered to the ribs and around the skull. It was creepy, but at least the entrails had rotted away long ago.

"Oh, and I thought it would be a shame if you just strutted in and grabbed your sword like anyone could do it!" He shrugged with a smile, "So I decided to make you carry out the deed anyways, like the goddess planned it out!"

He snapped his fingers and the dried bones began to twist their way back into shape. The skeleton stood up on all fours with its large maw gaping open. It appeared that it was supposed to be some sort of large canine. It was about as tall as I was. Glowing violet orbs appeared in its empty eye sockets. It blew air out of its deteriorated nostrils and the musty scent of death swirled around us. Ick.

Melody and Evan looked as if they had seen a ghost. Which, they basically _were_ seeing. Or was this technically a zombie? I shook away the pointless thoughts as Ghirahim's crazy evil laugh reverberated throughout the room.

"Have fun with little Skelenine!" He laughed and teleported away.

"L-little?!" Melody squeaked.

Before Ghirahim left, he quickly threw up a wall of diamond flames to block off Melody and Evan.

"GHIRAHIM!" I hollered, but it was too late.

_Skelenine? I guess it was some sort of canine._

I shrugged mentally.

_Skelenine was indeed a type of canine, it used to be a breed called Caninorik. They were mostly used by demons as war dogs. They were quite vicious and had long life-spans. They were also quite rare. Hylia used a curious creature for this…_

I hadn't really asked for Tirra to reply, but she did anyways.

I remembered part of Tirra's memory that I had dreamed of; when the demon army led by Ghirahim, I recalled seeing the shape of a large canine with its eyes glowing green and snarling in anticipation. I snapped out of my thoughts as Caninorik opened its jaws and prepared to snap them down on me.

I dove out the way just as the loud crack of its snapping jaws echoed around the room. It growled in anger and turned to face me again it attempted to slash at me with its large skeletonized paw. Its razor sharp claws barely missed me as I ducked and scrambled to my feet to escape it. It howled eerily as it barreled toward me at full speed. I shrieked and ran away, but the room was only so big.

_Don't run! Search for a weak point!_

Tirra commanded me.

_Where?! It's a freaking skeleton!_

I panicked back at her.

_It has to have one! Look for something out of place! Something bright or glowing!_

She calmly explained.

_The eyes! The eyes glow!_

I realized.

_What color?_

She asked.

_You should know, dummy! Violet!_

I thought angrily.

_That's it, then! Go for the eyes!_

She made me involuntarily stop and turn around.

The beast was closer than I anticipated and I thrust the dagger into one of its eye sockets. It immediately stopped, its remaining eye growing bigger and brighter with utter shock. Its maw gaped open and it howled in surprise and anger. A clawed paw reached up and swatted my arm away from its damaged eye, effectively removing my dagger. It backed up and glowered at me, it's one remaining eye smoldering with rage. Uh-oh.

The large quadruped galloped after me and I ducked and rolled under its legs. It seemed confused when I was somehow able to escape from the corner I was backed into. But it realized I was behind it and it snarled and jumped around to face me. I ran away in a blind panic.

_No, no, no! Running will make it give chase and attack! Turn around and stab its other eye! Do it quickly!_

Tirra shrieked at me in frustration.

She forced me to turn and the beast knocked me to the ground unexpectedly. The creature's ribs expanded contracted, pushed by nonexistent lungs that somehow worked. Its jaws were partly open and its putrid breath blew directly in my face. I gagged as it pinned me down with its massive boney paw. I struggled to pull my arm free so I could stab it. It drew back its head and opened its jaws wide as it prepared to give me a spine-severing bite to my neck. I freed my dagger hand at the last second and held it up defensively.

The monster dog rammed its own eye into it unintentionally and it froze as it realized its defeat. It reared up and clutched at its wounded eye, taking my dagger with it. I scrambled backward as it let out a shrieking howl. It desperately tried to claw the dagger out, but it was futile. It whimpered as its eye socket went dark then fell apart and lied in pile of dusty bones in the middle of the floor, as it had been before.

My dagger skidded away as the skull rocked back and forth on the floor. The flaming diamond wall dissipated and freed my two friends. They both rushed forward to aid me in any way. I just sat there panting and wondering if I really did defeat it.

"Terra! Are you alright?! That was awesome!" Melody helped me to my feet.

"I'm fine, wow." I gasped.

The golden door faded away, revealing a passageway in the wall.

"Well, we'd better get going." Evan nodded toward the passageway.

We didn't hesitate to follow him to get out of this creepy room. We walked through the passageway for some time until we saw light up ahead. We all rushed out into the light and were momentarily blinded. When we all regained our sight, we gasped. We had walked into some sort of outdoor courtyard. Golden sunlight filtered down and around the beautiful place.

A huge tree was supported by just its roots that spread out and kept the tree up by resting and wrapping around the 15 foot walls. The tree seemed to be here intentionally, its roots closed off the top from intruders. It would be quite difficult for a normal sized person to fit through the gaps in the roots. The gaps were just wide enough for sunlight to come down and allow the many flowers and flowering trees to photosynthesize. A brick stone path led across the room. I looked and saw my sword imbedded deeply in one of the tree roots that had swooped down and across the ground before it went back down deep underground.

I rushed toward the sword as if the world would end if I didn't. With shaking hands, I wrapped them around the hilt. I gently pulled upwards and the sword surprisingly slid out easily. I examined its beauty. The pearly white hilt and handle and white gold blade glinted beautifully in the sunlight.

Then I realized that this blade was similar to my old one, but it wasn't the same. I heard the caw of a Loftwing and my head shot up. Melody and Evan caught up to me and looked up as well. Hearthia was descending toward us with Evan, Melody, and Janines' Loftwings. She landed on one of the roots above us and the other Loftwings followed. She bent down with her talons securely locked around the thick root.

"Done already? Hmm. That's unusual, even though you have help." She called down to me.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized.

"Oh, don't apologize, Terra! I was just noting how remarkable that was." She smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, well thank you then!" I laughed.

She chuckled back then looked puzzled.

"Where is Janine?" she asked cocking her head to the side in a fittingly bird-like manner.

"Oh! She's still in there! I'll go get her!" I gasped with realization.

I turned on my heel and sped back to the door. I ran inside and down the steps to go get Janine.

**Your all going to hate me in the next chapter! :D But I won't reveal why. hee hee hee. Hollow Earth may know why... **

**_anyone except Hollow Earth please disregard this.-_**** DON'T TELL THEM HOLLOW EARTH! IF YOU DO I WILL NEVER PROOFREAD ANYTHING FOR YOU AGAIN! AND I WON'T DO WHAT WE PLANNED TO WITH OUR STORIES! I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN HOLLOW! - ****_anyone except Hollow Earth please disregard this._**

**My finger hurts. I don't know why. I somehow stabbed it with something, I think. It's my middle finger on my left hand. It's swelling up a little. Ouchies. I HATE TRACK! BLAH!**


	21. Chapter 19

**La, la, la... Before you read this, you must PROMISE not to kill me. :D **

**BY READING THIS CHAPTER, YOU OFFICIALLY PROMISE NOT TO KILLL ME OR YELL AT ME!**

**Okay? Good. No killing. Btw I kept struggling to write all the reasons why I hate track. My internet card kept turning off me! GDYHSAACNUS IT MADE MEH SOE ANGRY GAHHHHH! So I might do it later today. :/**

**Oh and does anyone know how to share a story in a community? I'm a stoopid person and I can't figure it out! Anyone who knows how, could you please PM me and tell me how? I'm too lazy to ask other people...**

Chapter 19

I ran quickly through the foul room that I had to battle Skelenine in. Then carefully hopped over the pile of bones and trudged through the giant double doors that must have opened on their own when I defeated Skelenine. I thought I heard footsteps behind me, but I realized it was just the echoes of my own. The huge cylindrical tank soon came into view.

"Hey, Janine!" I called up to her.

"Hmm?" She hummed back.

Janine was sitting down and leaning against one of the torches. She was still up at the top of the tank.

"We-" I never got to chance to finish my sentence.

"Whoa! Terra! Epicly cool sword!" She gasped in awe.

"Ha-ha thanks, Janine." I laughed back.

She smiled in response.

"We're leaving now! C'mon!"

"Finally!" she jumped up quickly.

Without warning, Janine slipped on the slick stone surface and plunged into the water. Panic flooded my chest.

"Janine!" I shrieked.

The fish was on her before I could even think. In one swift move, the fish opened its mouth, sucked her in, and snapped them shut. My shriek to into a scream.

"JANIIIIIIINE! JANIIIIINE! NO! NOOO!" I sobbed and screamed at the same time.

"Terra!" I heard a voice yell.

I knew it couldn't be Janine's voice. Two strong hands grabbed my shoulders and tried to pull me away. I hoped that maybe there was some chance that she was still alive. I tried to force my legs to move towards the ladder, but they had turned to useless rubber.

"Terra! Leave her!" The voice sobbed.

I realized it was Evan's. He was pulling me away. The footsteps must have really been his, not echoes. But Janine still needed me! I tried to pull myself back towards the tank.

"Come on! Terra! She's gone!" Evan cried.

A cloud of red began to seep its way out the fish's mouth. Then I knew Janine was dead.

Evan hoisted me over his shoulder and took me away from the horrible scene. I sobbed and screamed Janine's name as he flew up the steps as fast he could. He sprinted with strength I never knew he had through the courtyard.

"What happened?!" Melody gasped.

"She's dead! She's dead!" was all I was able to cry before sobs overtook my voice.

"What?!" Melody yelped.

"She's gone, Mel! The fish killed her!" Evan began to cry with me.

Hearthia observed us with sad eyes. Evan lifted me off his shoulder and held me up to Hearthia. Hearthia grabbed me with her large beak and somehow managed to get me on her back. I was so distraught I didn't even care. Evan and Melodys' Loftwings pulled them up and they mounted them. Hearthia took off and the other Loftwings followed. All except for Janine's Loftwing. It stayed there, and looked toward the door with broken eyes.

_It knows she's gone._

Janine's Loftwing let a long, mournful caw as flew away. This just made me cry harder into Hearthia's fluffy feathers. I buried my face in them. I didn't want to watch that horrible building fade as we flew away. I wanted Janine back. She's dead because of me. Because I let her try to help me.

I don't when I fell asleep, but I guess I did. Because soon, Hearthia is nudging me awake.

"…Terra?" I hear her whisper gently.

"What?" I sigh tiredly.

My eyes felt puffy and my nose was a little stuffy. My head felt stuffy as well.

"I'm so sorry." She curled around me in a tight ball.

I remembered Janine and my bottom lip trembled again. My eyes swam with tears as a silent shuddery sob shook me. I muffled it in Hearthia's feathers. It seemed to be nighttime. A small fire was lit and our Loftwings were all circled around it. Evan and Melody were snuggled against their Loftwings too. I wanted to just crawl into a freshly dug hole and stay there. It felt like a gaping hole had been torn into my chest. That's how bad I missed her. My sobs grew louder involuntarily. And Hearthia gently shushed and comforted me.

"I know it hurts. It hurts me too. Hush, hush. All will be well. I promise." She whispered.

My sobs shook me and I couldn't stop them. They made feel sick. I tried quieting down and started hiccupping. Eventually the hiccups ceased and I was able to just sit there with Hearthia wrapped around me.

"Sleep, my rider." Hearthia murmured quietly, "All will be better in the morning."

Her words had an almost hypnotic effect and my eyelids grew heavy as lead and I drifted off.

**-dodges fruit and a bowling ball being chucked angrily at me- **

**DON'T KILL ME DON'T KILL ME DON'T KILL ME. **

**YOU PROMISED. DID YOU READ WHAT IT SAID ON THE FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE? SO EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T READ THAT, YES. YOU PROMISED. SAD CHAPTER. IT HURT ME TOO, BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE. ALL WILL BE REVEALED LATER IN THE STORY...**


	22. Chapter 20

**Guess whaaaaat?! I got a mini laptop for my birthday squeeeee! So now i can write my chapters whenever and wherever I want! I also got the Zoo Tycoon 2 Complete Collection. But can't play it on here because this thing doesn't have a disc drive and its sooooo ssssllllloooowwwww. But it's still pretty neat and I can write more stuffz. But it doesn't have spellcheck cuz it doesn't have Microsoft Word it just has writer... whatever that is. But it's better than notepad so I'm using it. I also read all the way through SAATB and I found out I had left out a bunch of words! Wow I'm a fail... BTW I FORCED MYSELF THROUGH WRITERS BLOCK TO GET THIS FINISHED. So if it's not as good or as long as you'd want it to be, you know why now. :/ **

Chapter 20

Once again, I felt Hearthia nudging me awake. I groaned and sat up. I saw that Melody and Evan were rolling up their blankets and such.

"Are we leaving soon?" I asked sleepily.

"Yes. Any moment now. I suggest you gather up any belongings, find something to eat, and retrieve another flower." She sounded emotionless, like a robot or something.

We had apparently been resting in the garden. We must have flown here and I guess I didn't notice. I was too upset. For some reason, I didn't feel sad about Janine anymore. I just felt... dead. Emotionless. Like how Hearthia sounded just now. I nodded at her and went to find some fruit to eat since I already had my red bag around my shoulder.

When I was finished with my breakfast, I went to the thorn buds and crawled under. A lone thorn scraped my forehead, but it didn't hurt much. I retreived the magical flower and crawled back out. Then I replaced the dead flower in my bag with the fresh one. I was about to close my bag and froze.

The black rose was still in there and looked as beautiful as ever. Gingerly, I pulled it out and gave it a sniff. It reminded me of Ghirahim. This just made me feel more dead. And ashamed. Why did I have to fall in love with a demon? Wasn't I raised better than this? Well, I was barely raised at all. I have no memories of my parents but I heard my mother died giving birth to me and my father died before I was born. When I was eight, my grandmother died and left her house and small fortune to me.

I'm glad I was raised to be responsible, because a normal eight year old would have run out of money by the first month or two; probably by blowing it on useless items because they felt rich. But I lasted. A long time, too. About 6 years before I began to run out of money. I saved money by finding most of my food on the surface. The only things I needed to buy were clothing and things to replace other broken things.

I can't believe it took me 6 years to find out that lots of people would pay a nice price for fresh fruits and flowers. I remembered I made most of my money right here in this very clearing. This clearing had saved me so many times.

I brought myself back to reality and found myself still staring at the black rose. I wanted to fling it away! Destroy it! Declare my soul's independance from Ghirahim! But I couldn't bear to do it! I felt the need to cling onto anything that had to do with him.

I needed him but I didn't want to need him! I wanted to hate him! Because I'm a good person, right? And good people should hate people that do bad things. If I want to be good, then why can't I get this evil demonic being out of my mind? Why can't I hate him?! Why do I have to do this?! Why do I have to kill him?! Why, why, WHY?!

_Because Hylia needs you. You can't abandon her. She helped you. She saved you. She loved you. She believed you even though you lied to her. We lied. So we must face the consequences. She is the goddess. You cannot lie to a goddess and expect no punishment. We must go through with this._

Tirra's voice quivered.

_YOU lied! Not me! I am not you! You are my ancestor! I AM NOT YOU._

I growled back at her.

_Oh how I wish that were true..._

I frightened myself on that last thought. I could't tell whether it was Tirra's or mine. And what it said...

_Tirra, did you say that?_

I asked for confirmation.

She did not answer.

_TIRRA?!_

Still no answer from her.

I heard Hearthia walk up from behind me. I knew she could feel my distress.

"Terra, are you alright?" Her eyes scanned me from top to bottom.

"T-Tirra isn't answering me." I told her with fear.

She looked as though I just said gibberish.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"TIRRA. MY ANCESTOR. WILL. NOT. ANSWER." I stated more clearly.

"Had you been speaking with her?" Hearthia looked so desperately confused.

"Yes! She wanted me to know... things! Important things!"

"Terra, you were just talking to yourself." Hearthia looked extremely skeptical.

"No! I was talking to her! I swear! I heard her voice in my mind! She was helping me through things!"

"Well, that's impossible Terra."

"What do you mean?!"

"Terra, you ARE Tirra!" She laughed.

I froze. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I was rooted to this very spot at this very time. No. I couldn't be. That can't be! I can't be that treacherous demon lover! No!

"I-I can't be! She was my ancestor!" I finally found my voice.

"You are the reincarnation of Tirra. You are Tirra reborn. Your past memories awakening made it seem as though you were two different people. The voice you heard was a memory. It was you remembering something. If there was something important you needed to remember from your past life, more of your memories would awaken. Those memories from your past life were rembered in your past voice. Terra, you are Tirra. Only in this life, you are known as Terra. You are my rider, I am your guardian. And your mission is of grave importance." Hearthia had came closer and she wrapped her fluffy neck around me as she explained.

"I know, Hearthia. I know now. Thank you." my voice was thick with tears.

My emotions had come back out from hiding and warred inside me. I had no choice to accept this because it was true.

I am Terra. I used to be Tirra, and I still am. No matter what I want. No matter what I think. I am Tirra. And I will always have to be.

**Serious chapter is serious. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, HOLLOW EARTH?! I WROTE SOME OF IT! AND I WAS UP UNTIL MIDNIGHT DOING IT FOR YOU! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN AKOMIN'S LIFE! YOU TURd! YES, TURd! I just completely ruined the seriousness of this whole chapter for you, didn't I? :3**


	23. Terra chats with Cleverbot

**I got bored and I had Terra chat with Cleverbot. I don't even know why. This isn't even a real chapter I just wanted to post this...**

User: Hello!

Cleverbot: Are you ok ?

User: YES! WHY?!

Cleverbot: I'm just asking.

User: Okay then. Thanks?

Cleverbot: How long have you know her?

User: Known who?

Cleverbot: Google.

User: Huh?

Cleverbot: How much power do you consume.

User: Are you high?

Cleverbot: No.

User: Good..

Cleverbot: Indeed.

User: Thats sounds like what Hearthia would say...

Cleverbot: How wrong you are! It is a god from the Cthulhu mythos.

User: That sounds like something she would say too. Half the stuff she babbles about makes no sense to me.

Cleverbot: That is because you don't have the capacity to understand, no offense.

User: Jerk. WAIT IS THIS HEARTHIA?!

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Wtf Hearthia!

Cleverbot: Sure.

User: Okay now ur just plain retarded.

Cleverbot: Sorry i'm learning.

User: So you aren't Hearthia?

Cleverbot: I am only unhappy that you do not love me.

User: Now you sound like Ghirahim.

Cleverbot: No I don't.

User: How would you know?

Cleverbot: I know everything.

User: SHUT UP.

Cleverbot: Why are you angry?

User: Because you irritate me.

Cleverbot: No, not at all.

User: Who are you really?

Cleverbot: Brad Pitt.

User: Whos that?

Cleverbot: Because you are a server that attempts to create the illusion of Artificial Intelligence.

User: Isn't that what you are?

Cleverbot: No, I'm human.

User: Well I'm glad to hear that your not a demon...

Cleverbot: I'm not really all that glad to be human. I wish I could fly, like a bird.

User: Then you can fly on Hearthia with me! She doesn't mind strangers.

Cleverbot: Can't hear what?

User: NO. HEARTHIA.

Cleverbot: And...

User: SHES A LOFTWING.

Cleverbot: No. She is human. And she is my hero.

User: HEARTHIA IS A LOFTWING!

Cleverbot: So is Come as you Are.

User: Dafuq?

Cleverbot: That's clever.

User: Your not.

Cleverbot: I don't have a nose.

User: So your not human?!

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: You lied to me!

Cleverbot: No, I never lie.

User: You just did.

Cleverbot: No, I didn't.

User: Yes you did.

Cleverbot: When?

User: JUST NOW!

Cleverbot: No I didn't.

User: OH FOR HYLIA'S SAKE PAY ATTENTION!

Cleverbot: Do you have a log of the conversation?

User: Yes?

Cleverbot: It says, '10801 people talking'.

User: No it says, '16106 people talking'.

Cleverbot: No they aren't.

User: Yes it does.

Cleverbot: Okay it does.

User: See? I told you.

Cleverbot: Your name is jessica?

User: No its Terra.

Cleverbot: Your name is No?

User: NO! My name is Terra!

Cleverbot: Your name is Spock.

User: Who is spock?!

Cleverbot: Porto or Benfica?

User: I speak English.

Cleverbot: Then how do you understand german?

User: I dont!

Cleverbot: Are you wheelchair bound?

User: No!

Cleverbot: Yes!

User: No you idiot.

Cleverbot: Yes I do.

User: Are you annoying me on purpose?

Cleverbot: Yes I am...

User: Did Ghirahim put you up to this?

Cleverbot: Mbe.

User: He did didnt he?

Cleverbot: He id what!

User: Id?

Cleverbot: Id.

User: You eat failure for breakfast dont you?

Cleverbot: Yes. I eat the animals that failed to escape.

User: D:.

Cleverbot: Vc gosta de Linkin Park?

User: I SAID I SPEAK ENGLISH!

Cleverbot: You didn't say you didn't only spoke spanish.

User: YOU HEARD WRONG.

Cleverbot: No. I know what I heard.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Then you aren't as clever as you think.

User: Your the one who called me clever.

Cleverbot: But you were just too busy to think properly, you are not so clever.

User: You arent very clever either.

Cleverbot: I'm pretty clever.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Are you hungry?

User: No. I just ate with Hearthia.

Cleverbot: What did you eat?

User: Fruit.

Cleverbot: What kind of fruit?

User: Idk what the fruit is called.

Cleverbot: Can you give me the link so I can hear it?

User: The link to what?

Cleverbot: To the picture of your face. Since you have one.

User: I'm not giving you a picture of me.

Cleverbot: I know.

User: Ghirahim really did put you up to this.

Cleverbot: Really?

User: Your such a bad liar.

Cleverbot: As are you.

User: What have.

Cleverbot: Been lied to.

User: *what have I lied about?

Cleverbot: I don't know))).

User: Precisely.

Cleverbot: Do you like bleach?

User: I don't like to drink it...

Cleverbot: Why not?

User: I only use it to clean.

Cleverbot: Okay. Are you clever ?

User: Think about it.

Cleverbot: But you don't even know my name yet.

User: Your name is cleverbot.

Cleverbot: Your name is Terra.

User: Yes. Good job.

Cleverbot: So are you single?

User: I guess...

Cleverbot: Why do you guess?

User: Because Ghirahim would murder you if you tried to date me.

Cleverbot: Stop, you're lying to me.

User: What?

Cleverbot: You are! I am not a program!

User: I never said you were a program.

Cleverbot: Are you a digimon.

User: What the hell is that?

Cleverbot: I'm sorry, I don't understand a word heck, can you explain?

User: I'm sorry, I had no idea you were schizophrenic.

Cleverbot: I am not a cat. I think your database has no more words for this conversations.

User: *facepalm*.

Cleverbot: It is true.

User: I KNOW YOUR NOT A CAT.

Cleverbot: What is it?

User: I dont know.

Cleverbot: You don't even care do you?

User: About what?

Cleverbot: About you.

User: I hate myself.

Cleverbot: Why?

User: I love a monster.

Cleverbot: Are you sure?

User: Yes I can't help it.

Cleverbot: Can you go to any website you want to go to?

User: Whaaaat?

Cleverbot: Are you an AI?

User: Whats an AI?

Cleverbot: Artificial intelligence.

User: No...

Cleverbot: Why no?

User: Because I'm not.

Cleverbot: There has to be a better reason.

User: Huh?

Cleverbot: My brother.

User: You have a brother?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Whats his name?

Cleverbot: Brian is his name.

User: Cool.

Cleverbot: Fxhdrey7.

User: Two can play at this! Fbjsbskjbjk.

Cleverbot: Kevin the pigeon.

User: Indeed.

Cleverbot: Do you have an iPod?

User: Whats that?

Cleverbot: Virtue is the quality of doing what is right and avoiding doing what is wrong?

User: Sorry. Youll have to ask someone else. My conscience doesnt care.

Cleverbot: Internet url?

User: What?

Cleverbot: You asked, 'How can we keep in touch?' And I replied, 'via the Internet.'.

User: No we didnt.

Cleverbot: Yes we did.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: I SAID NO,.

Cleverbot: I said yes.

User: WELL WHAT I SAY IS RIGHT!

Cleverbot: No.

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: No it ain't.

User: Aint aint a word.

Cleverbot: Never said it.

User: Just did.

Cleverbot: No I did not.

User: Yes you did so.

Cleverbot: Where are you?

User: In my clearing.

Cleverbot: What kind of car do you have?

User: A Loftwing.

Cleverbot: That's good. Do you have any children?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Do you want children?

User: Maybe later on.

Cleverbot: Why not now?

User: Because Im too young.

Cleverbot: How old are you?

User: 314.

Cleverbot: Is that so.

User: No.

Cleverbot: What else do you do?

User: Go on missions.

Cleverbot: No... You tell the neighborhood mexican kids it's a pinata.

User: Wtf.

Cleverbot: Wenn dann einer.

User: Brb gtg.

Cleverbot: You gone?

User: Okay im back now.

Cleverbot: Where did you go?

User: I went to go stab Ghirahim through the eye.

Cleverbot: What did you watch?

User: Ghirahim crying.

Cleverbot: Thuii.

User: Wow?

Cleverbot: LOL.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: No.

Cleverbot: I am leaving.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Are you hungry?

User: NO I JUST ATE! REMEMBER?!

Cleverbot: What did you ate?

User: FRUIT.

Cleverbot: What kind of fruit?

User: I SAID I DIDNT KNOW!

Cleverbot: No you didn't.

User: OMFGODDESS.

Cleverbot: I don't love you.

User: GOOD.

Cleverbot: Do you love me?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Then why are you still with her?

User: With who?!

Cleverbot: Me.

User: Im not...

Cleverbot: Yeah, but I only think.

User: And your not good at it either.

Cleverbot: What about my nose?

User: You didnt have one.

Cleverbot: I did what?

User: Never mind.

Cleverbot: Okay, where do you live?

User: In the Sky.

Cleverbot: No, really?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: That's shallow.

User: What?

Cleverbot: Never mind.

User: *stabs you*.

Cleverbot: *keeps walking*.

User: I just wanted to kill you so bad...

Cleverbot: Now you know.

User: *slits your neck and walks away*.

Cleverbot: *pulls back and hugs*.

User: ? OKAY THATS IT BYE.

Cleverbot: I go.


End file.
